Bittersweet
by BlueeMoon
Summary: Lucy and Gray were in love at 9 years old. 7 years later, he doesn't even remember her. Gray's dating Lucy's old best friend,& Natsu comes in as Lucy's "boyfriend"? But does Gray really "forget?" FULL SUMMARY INSIDE  GraLuXNaLu;Tragedy&Comedy also
1. Realizing the Truth

**THEME: ROMANCE, COMEDY, DRAMA, TRAGEDY.  
><strong>

**MAIN CHARACTERS: LUCY HEARTPHILIA; GRAY FULLBUSTER****; NATSU DRAGNEEL **

**MAIN PLOT:**

**Lucy and Gray were childhood sweethearts. When Lucy moved to America, and away from Gray, Gray told Lucy that he would wait for her. 7 years later, Lucy goes back to find Gray. She finds him on accident when he is walking down the street holding hands with a girl; Juvia. Lucy's old best friend. Lucy is devastated. She decides to forget Gray, and move on. But what if she falls for Gray again, when it still hurts that Gray can't remember her? Or even worse, with Natsu, her best friend who has to pretend to be her boyfriend?**

**... And does Gray really not remember Lucy? Or is it an act? If so, why?**

**Go on this journey with love, betrayal, friendship, and... a crazy Erza? O.o Weird.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> This is now my 2nd Faniction and story. Hope you like it! What couple do you like better? NaLu? or GraLu? Tell me in your review! Thank you SO MUCH for checking out this story! <strong>

**I send out my loves to Savvy8D who started my love for animes, mangas, and FAIRY TAIL! :) It's your fault I got into this. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>7 YEARS PRIOR...<p>

Lucy and Gray were childhood sweethearts at 9 years old. They were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. All was working well until Lucy moved to America. Lucy remembered Gray's last words to her.

"We'll be separated for a while, but I'll always be thinking about you. So, wear this necklace so the next time we meet I'll know it's you!" He gave her a a white stringed necklace, the pendant was a sun cut in half. The little rays of light danced around the edges of the crescent that shined a bright yellow. "You wear that, and I'll wear this!" Gray held a black one with a half of a moon. It had slight dips everywhere, craters that made it look simply beautiful. When the two pieces were put together, it formed a whole piece, sun and moon joined. "Then when we meet, the two will be put together!" Gray gave Lucy a cocky but charming smile. Lucy accepted the chain and hugged Gray gratefully.

"We'll definitely meet again. " Lucy whispered quietly to herself, still embracing Gray.

7 YEARS LATER

Lucy slowly got on the airplane, a nervous smile on her face. It had been 7 years since she left Magnolia to go to America. Would everyone still be the same? She was excited but anxious. She bit her lip, tapping her foot on the floor.

She sat in first class, of course. Her father would have never let her sit economy, not even business. Lucy was even surprised that he let her go back to Magnolia alone. After 7 years of waiting to go home, Lucy grew impatient and got her dad to let her leave earlier by herself. By the time her dad would come back to Magnolia, it would be 2 years later and Lucy would be out of high school.

Lucy fidgeted around with some buttons on her chair until someone else sat next to her. Lucy saw a flash of red and heaved a big sigh. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was. "Erzaaaaa! What are you doing here?" Lucy pouted.

She looked up to see her long red-haired friend/former bodyguard. Erza flipped through some magazines, waiting for lift off. "Hey, it's not my fault your Dad doesn't trust you. I was forced to come and hightail you. I was supposed to "keep it down low" and "watch you from afar" quote on quote by your father. But I figured might as well get it out and done with. Sooo, I'll be with you, whether you like it or not. And do NOT say you don't want me here, 'cause that's not a nice thing to say to you're best friend."

Lucy opened her mouth, about to say something, then instead quickly looked away. She crossed her arms and said, "Oh, fine. You caught me there. But when I see Dad, he will be chopped up into little pieces. LITERALLY. He should know I am clearly old enough to take care of myself."

Erza rolled her eyes, knowing that was a lie. "Suurrree you can. Sure you can trip and crack your head open! We all know that you are the most accidental and clumsiest person IN THE WORLD."

"Yeah, Yeah." Lucy waved her hand nonchalantly. "Whatever you say." Clearly, Lucy didn't believe Erza.

"We are about to lift off. Please get ready and fasten your seat belts while a demonstration is shown on screen." An annoying high-pitched voice intercepted through an intercom. Erza fastened her seat belt, slowly reclining into her seat. Lucy followed, but struggling on how it worked. Erza laughed, closing her eyes.

"Get comfy, its gunna be a long 16 hours 'til we reach Mags."

Lucy nodded, chewing on some minty green gum. The plane hummed to life as it ran down the runway.

After a few minutes the high-pitch voice came back on the intercom. "We are now in flight to Magnolia. You can now unfasten your seat belts and move around the cabin." _Ding._ The glowing seat belt sign flickered off and people started moving. Lucy heard a little boy crying in the background as she slowly drifted off to a light but peaceful sleep.

She woke up to the smell of bread and food. Stewards were pushing around metal carts with trays of food and drinks. Erza seemed to have also just woken up because she had her mouth open and she was rubbing her eyes. Erza got a bowl of noodles while Lucy got a glass with some kind of shrimp and fancy sauce.

After eating, Lucy retold her story of Gray to Erza, even though she heard it so many times that she could retell every single detail again. But Erza didn't mind, since she knew that Lucy really liked Gray. Another reason that Erza agreed to Mr. Heartphilia's offer was because Erza wanted to meet Gray and make sure that the little punk didn't do anything to Lucy. And well, Erza didn't really have anything else better to do.

Lucy also told Erza of her old best friend, Juvia, and their adventures. Lucy listed out all of her friends, describing their personalities and all. By the time Lucy finished her lecture, the plane had landed.

As the two were walking out of that plane and into the airport, Lucy froze. "Oh, my God." Her eyes were big and brown, full of fear. "I didn't think this through. I can't do it. I'm not mentally prepared. What if everyone forgot me? I bet you they did. What if they changed and are some weird wackos on drugs? Ahhh! What if-" Erza covered Lucy's mouth, stopping her from starting a full-out panic attack/meltdown. Lucy started turning a purplish blue from lack of oxygen. Erza moved her hand, scratching her head.

"Oops. Sorry," Erza laughed.

Lucy giggled nervously. "No, I'm sorry. I'm probably overreacting."

"So, did you tell anyone that you were coming back?"

"Hmm? Nope! I don't have anyone's number."

"Oh..."

"Yuuup."

"Soo... what do we do now...?"

"Uhh...well, I booked an apartment. Its near Fairy Tail High, where we'll be going to school in a week. Just a few block away from it. We should get a taxi there. "

"Okay, come on," Erza said. Lucy followed her out the doors to a taxi. They got in with only 3 suitcases. The rest of their stuff would be shipped later in boxes. On the way to the apartment, they reached the town. The streets were filled with little shops and antique-looking lamps and benches.

"Hey, can we stop here?" Lucy asked the driver. They stopped and got out of the car with their stuff. She handed the driver some cash and it sped away, leaving a trail of dark smoke. "Sorry," Lucy said to Erza. "I wanted to look around at the stores and stuff. Want to look around with me?"

Erza smiled. "Nah, it's fine. But I'm going to look for the apartment. I'm pooped. Probably the time change. See you later?" Lucy nodded and they waved good bye. Erza took off down the street with the two of her held her small silver suitcase in one hand while she pulled back a lock of her golden hair from her face. She closed her eyes, inhaling a sweet aroma that filled the air. To her, it smelled like home.

The peace lasted for a while until she felt something on her shoulder. A hot breath went across her neck. "Hellooo. Something wrong with your face or what?" She jerked her eyes open. She squirmed away from a face that was laying on her shoulder. The person was a boy with spiky pink hair. He had narrow, black eyes.

"Umm, excuse me?" Lucy said. "Do I know you?"

"Nope!" The Boy said. "Why, you wanna know me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lucy laughed. "Ahaaa! No. Why would I?" She rolled her eyes.

He opened his mouth. "Well-" Lucy put her hand over his mouth.

"Actually forget I ever said that. I reaaally don't wanna know what your answer is."

"Fine, fine." The Boy mumbled, pulling Lucy's hands from his lips. "So, what are you doing, running away from home?"

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" The Boy pointed at her suitcase. "Ohh... well, actually, it's kind of the opposite." Lucy grinned brightly. "I'm coming back to my home. You see-" Lucy paused. "Wait, why am I telling this stuff to a totally completely wacko stranger with pink hair?"

The Boy frowned. "That's mean. It's salmon colored! Gosh. And 'cause you wanna tell meeee."

Lucy sighed. "Whatever. It's not like I got anything better to do." The two started walking down the street. Lucy explained how she was with Gray when she was little and had to leave. Unexpectedly, The Boy was a good listener. "And that's the story. Now that I've told you this stuff, can I at least know your name?"

"Natsu."

"...Natsu...? That's a funny name!" Lucy laughed. 'Natsu' pouted. "Instead I think I'm going to give you a nickname. The Boy."

"The Boy? That's more ridiculous than my name. Whats yours? "

"I'm not gunna tell youuu, because then-" Lucy froze in her path, dropping her suitcase handle and making it tip over and drop. Natsu stopped too.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Natsu put his hand in front of her, waving it back and forth. Lucy still stood frozen. In front of them, a few stores away was a boy with jet black hair and a girl with sea blue hair.

"It's- It's Gray...and-and-" Lucy stammered.

"Juvia?" Natsu guessed. Well, he was right. It was Gray and Juvia in front of them. What was worse of all wasn't that they didn't notice Lucy when they passed by, what was worse was one thing. And it broke Lucy's heart. One thing that absolutely changed everything.

They were holding hands.

* * *

><p>A tear fell from Lucy's eyes. Natsu stood next to her, unsure of what to do. Well, of course he was. It's not like all the time he met rich girls that came for her lost love and finds the love of her life with someone else. Natsu's eyes lit up, a "great idea" popping up in his head. He grabbed Lucy by her abnormally pale face and smack-dabbed his lips right on hers. Lucy's eyes widened and she finally realized what was happening. She kicked him right "there O.o" and Natsu backed up, bending over.<p>

"Ooowwww! What was that for?" Natsu grimaced in pain.

"Well, what was _that_ for?"

"Now, you have something else to think about besides, you know." Natsu winked. He whistled and a taxi stopped by. He shoved Lucy into the backseat and pushed her suitcase in also. He slammed the door shut. Lucy could barely make out his last words before the car started moving. "_It could be worse,_" He mouthed. "_Ciao_," He saluted. Some strange guy.

_You're right, it could be worse. _Lucy thought.

* * *

><p>By the time Lucy reached the apartment, Door 13-Z, Erza had already finished unpacking her two suitcases. The apartment was rich and high-class, about the size of a condo. Okay, so it <em>was <em>a condo. The layout was basically a big square. On the right side were a few steps that led to the black and white kitchen. In the middle of the floor was a big fuzzy brown rug and an L-shaped leather couch. Next to it were strange and random chairs and a few coffee tables. The ceiling had a big glass chandelier that could have burned an eye out it you looked at it continuously. On the left wall was a big mirror that took up the whole wall except for a door in the middle that led to a bathroom. The front wall was see-through and had a clear door that led out to a small balcony. The balcony had two white striped long beach chairs and a small table. In the corner of the room was a steel-like rotating stairs that went up to a room for stargazing underneath a glass dome.

Near the kitchen was a big black "bookshelf." The "bookshelf" did hold a few books, but most was fake. When a book in the middle, gold painted, was pulled, a big half-circle hallway was shown. There were three rooms, one Lucy's, one Erza's, and one a guest.

Lucy's room had blue walls with a white pattern laced over. The bed was white and hung above the ground by bunches of white netting that connected to the ceiling. When you sat on it, the bed would start to swing back and forth. There were 3 big wooden windows on one wall that made the room look bright. The ceiling had little dangling white lights that wedged delicately across the vast room. In the corner was a vintage vanity mirror and a small bookshelf. Near the door was a grey desk with pens and paper. A bathroom connected the two rooms in the back.

Erza's room had light grey walls. The bed sat in the corner, fluffy and white with bunnies on it. One whole wall was covered with armor and weapons like guns and numchuks. Near the door was a ninja suit in a glass container. She had a white table with a photo frame of her and a boy with blue hair and a scar near his eye. On another wall was packed with books in bookshelves. She had a big flat screen TV that came out of the ceiling.

Lucy went into her room, dropped her suitcase on the floor and jumped onto her swinging bed. "Hmm," Lucy murmured with her face in the soft comforter. "Seems they already moved all my stuff in." She sighed big and got up to go to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold, icy water. "Wake up, Lucy. It's all gunna be okay." She slapped her cheeks with her dripping hands. Lucy dropped to the floor, her face in her hands. "Who am I kidding? It's not okay. My life totally sucks!" After composing herself, she stepped into Erza's room, shuffling her feet on Erza's nice and fluffy carpet. Erza sat on her bed, looking at a magazine. She glanced up at Lucy as Lucy walked across the room and sat next to the bed.

"Hey," Erza said, flipping through pages of the magazine.

"..." Lucy stared at one of Erza's walls, her face blank.

"What's wrong?"

It took a moment for Lucy to say something. " Gray lied to me. He's dating my best friend. And he doesn't even remember my face."

A tear went down Lucy's cheek silently as she cried to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think so far? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Any suggestions? Want to ask something? Want to just speak your mind? Do so!<strong>

-**It's appreciated**-

**4 reviews, and I'll continue the story! :)**


	2. Meeting You Again

**Aissh, I'm only now releasing the next chapter. I feel so bad since I haven't been uploading. :| I've been having writer's block. So many ways to write a story! :O** **My brain has been over-frying. So, I am proud to give you the next chapter! :)**

**Some shout-outs to my _WONDERFUL_ reviewers!**

**animeflower107**

**Angelhearted**

**Fairytaillover**

**MaJorReader619**

**RoseKat and SkyVic**

**Shining Stellar**

**ehynjehl**

**elizardxx**

**iLucyGray**

**Himishie**

**I love you guys so much! Thank you! :DDD**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>

_Lucy went into her room, dropped her suitcase on the floor and jumped onto her swinging bed. "Hmm," Lucy murmured with her face in the soft comforter. "Seems they already moved all my stuff in." She sighed big and got up to go to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold, icy water. "Wake up, Lucy. It's all gunna be okay." She slapped her cheeks with her dripping hands. Lucy dropped to the floor, her face in her hands. "Who am I kidding? It's not okay. My life totally sucks!" After composing herself, she stepped into Erza's room, shuffling her feet on Erza's nice and fluffy carpet. Erza sat on her bed, looking at a magazine. She glanced up at Lucy as Lucy walked across the room and sat next to the bed._

_"Hey," Erza said, flipping through pages of the magazine._

_"..." Lucy stared at one of Erza's walls, her face blank._

_"What's wrong?"_

_It took a moment for Lucy to say something. " Gray lied to me. He's dating my best friend. And he doesn't even remember my face."_

_A tear went down Lucy's cheek silently as she cried to herself._

* * *

><p>Lucy explained everything to Erza. Well, except for Natsu. The way Erza was right now, it was best for Natsu because Erza was ANGRY. By the time she finished her story, Erza had an axe in her hand and her eyes were blood red with rage, showing that she was going to kill. "Where is that little kid?" Erza yelled angrily. "Tell me so I can rip his eyes out with my nice friend, Mr. Axe!" Erza gritted her teeth. "And that little blue-haired friend of yours? Such a back stabbing bitch! If I were you i would have went up to her and slapped her right in the face. Ughhhh."<p>

Lucy managed to spit out a weak and small laugh. "Wow, Erza, it seems like you're angrier about this than I am." Lucy sighed, hugging a pillow from Erza's bed. "I'm more sad and shocked than mad," Lucy whispered into the cushion. "I just would have never thought this would have happened. Gray promised me he would wait for me…he promised me something that he couldn't even keep. After all these years…" Lucy gasped a sob. "I thought of him, and he was probably off with a girl. I trusted him too." Lucy pulled at her sun pendant that draped over her pale neck. "But the worst part is… he doesn't even remember my face." Lucy broke into a sobbing/crying thing that was loud and echoed in Erza's room.

Erza dropped down next to Lucy, dropping her big fat axe next to her. Erza hugged her by the neck and stroked Lucy's blonde hair. "I'm so sorry."

"The-they w-were my fr-riends," Lucy hiccuped. "H-how could they d-do this t-to me?"

"I know, I know…" Erza whispered, closing her eyes.

For the whole week, Lucy stayed glued under her covers in her room. Absolutely nothing and no one could get her to move from her bed. On the last day, Erza was determined to get Lucy out.

Lucy lay in her bed, bundled in a ball when Erza came in. _**Bam!**_ The door opened loudly. The bed swung back and forth while Erza jumped on the bed. "Hey Butt! It's already noon, wake up! Tomorrow you're going to school! Get your supplies and clothes ready!" Erza pulled at the covers, making a blond head pop out.

"Guuhh," Lucy pulled the sheet back over her head, wrapping her body into a cocoon. "5 more minutes, Ms. Old Granny,"

"Hey!" Erza yanked the blanket off the bed and pulled Lucy. "Who you calling Granny? Now get up, we're going shopping." Erza strutted out of the room, her red hair swaying in the back.

Lucy got out of bed, her hair all messed up. She scratched her head and started walking towards her wardrobe. She picked out a white t-shirt and blue ripped shorts. Lucy walked out of her room, clutching a small black shoulder purse.

In the living room Erza sat at the couch with a glass of water in her hands. She got up and put the glass on the corner of a coffee table. "You ready? Let's go!" Erza grabbed Lucy by the elbow and pulled her out of the door and out of the complex.

The two took a taxi to the town square. The first store they went into sold clothes. Erza grabbed a bunch of clothes from a rack and stuffed them into Lucy's arms. "Hurry, go try them on. We're going to turn that frown upside down!" Lucy pouted as Erza shoved her into a dressing room.

After 12 stores, Lucy and Erza had about 10 bags of clothes and school supplies. Lucy had completely forgotten about "the issue." "Wahh, so many stores, I'm hungry now. Let's eat!" Erza pointed to a bake shop and the two entered it.

The inside was retro and cute. The place held all the modern trends, making the interior look attractive. Mostly all the seats were taken, except for a few booths. They ordered two cheesecakes and sodas. Lucy and Erza sat down at a two-person booth and started to take little bites of their dessert.

"What happened to being hungry? Cake doesn't really fill you up." Lucy said, watching Erza as she took in the smell of her favorite dessert.

"Well, I'm hungry for cheesecakes!" Erza smiled, taking another bite. "Haha, hey look at that guy over there. Pretty cute, huh?" Erza nodded over towards behind Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy turned around to see a pink haired boy laughing with a boy with orange hair. Lucy's eyes widened. She'd know that pink hair anywhere. "HAHA. Are you serious? _Totally_ not my type. Why don't you go for him?"

Erza laughed. "Sorry, but I have a boy back home."

"Hey, are you here to flaunt that in my face or what?" Lucy crossed her arms, pouting.

"Hey! Isn't that you-" Lucy heard Natsu say in the back. She knew that he was referring to her.

Before Erza could answer; Lucy grabbed Erza and yanked her out of the shop. "Hey! What are you doing?" Erza yelled at Lucy while she dragged Erza across the sidewalk.

Lucy halted to a stop after they were far away from Natsu and the bake shop. "Oh…well, you see… I wanted some fresh air! Yeah!"

"Ugh," Erza rolled her eyes. "Whatever," Lucy laughed as the two decided to go home.

By the time they reached home, Erza realized something. "Shoot!" Erza yelled, smacking her head with her arm. "We left half of the bags in the store! Ayaa!" Erza sighed.

"Okay," Lucy said, daydreaming. "Wait, what? Ahh! Think it's closed by now?" Erza nodded. "We'll just go back tomorrow. Yeah?"

Erza sighed again. "I guess so," She said. "I'm tired. So night! Don't forget to set your alarm! Tomorrow is our first day of school!"

Lucy smiled, her pearly white teeth showing. "Okay! G'nite!" As Erza disappeared behind the bookshelf, Lucy's pseudo smile slowly disappeared into a frown. She sighed and got onto the couch, curling into a small ball. She dug her face into her knees as she started to fall into a deep pit of despair. The aura around her was dark and ominous. "Whaaatt am I going to do tomorrow? Gray's going to be there… with Juvia." Lucy popped her head up, with a determined game-face on. "Hah! Gray must have been playing a joke on me! No way could he have forgotten a beautiful face like mine!" Lucy laughed at herself, full of cockiness and assurance. "Oh, who am I kidding! He _actually_ forgot! Aishhh! Why does this have to be soo complicated! All I wished for was a happy ending!" After collecting herself, she grabbed her bags and went to her room.

She took a nice and warm shower. While the water poured over her head, slowly dropping down her body, she played with one of her blond locks of hair that went to her thigh. She remembered something.

_Flashback..._

"_Hey LuLu!" The small 9 year-old Gray ran up to the also-small Lucy. Gray sat down on the grass where Lucy was under a sakura tree holding a book with her legs folded. Lucy smiled at Gray brightly._

"_Hi Gray!"Lucy closed her book and put it to the side. _

_The two looked up to the beautiful tree that had blossomed delicate pink flowers. Petals slowly drifted in the air when a breeze shook the tree softly. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy said with her eyes full of wonder._

"_Yeah," Gray said as he turned towards Lucy. He gently took a lock of Lucy's hair and pulled it up to his face. _

"_Uh, Gray? What are you doing?" Lucy said; her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed a light pink. _

_Gray took in the scent of vanilla and sweetness and kissed the lock. "You know, I love your hair. You should grow it out reaally long." Gray smiled big. Lucy laughed._

"_So you only like my hair? How mean." _

_Gray gasped, "What? No! I like all of you. Just the way you are."_

_Lucy giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Good," Lucy smiled._

Lucy dropped her hand from her hair and quickly turned off the water. She hurriedly dried herself off and put on any clothes she could find. The clock on her table said 7:45. _It should still be opened._ She grabbed her jacket off the bed and left the house.

She passed a few shops on the street until she found the place she was looking for. She entered the almost-desolate building, her face expressionless.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" A girl with a bob-cut said.

Lucy smiled. "I want… different."

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. "GRRR," Lucy growled, banging her hand on the SNOOZE button. She was <em>definitely NOT<em> a morning person. Even after she threw the clock across the room, the thing still annoying honked at her. "I knew there was something fishy when Dad gave me this piece of ! Dang you." Lucy groaned and got off her bed. She looked at the clock and saw it was already 6:40. "Awh, ! I was supposed to wake up at six! Now I only have twenty minutes…"

Lucy ran to her dresser and grabbed her signature blue and white-designed tank and skirt. She tossed the clothes onto her bed and walked into her bathroom where she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair. She went to change into her clothes, but after looking at it in the mirror, she decided it didn't fit her new "look." She then went back to her dresser and took out a pair of black shorts and a ruffled blue tank-top shirt. She put on a grey hoodie and checked herself in the mirror again. She smiled, combing through her hair with her fingers. "Perfect," She said, leaving the room with a tan knapsack.

As Lucy came out of the bookcase door, she heard Erza rustling through their fridge. "Hey," Erza said with her head still stuck in the fridge. "Finally awake? What are you going to eat?"

"Uh… a banana." Lucy said, grabbing a ripe banana from the counter and sat at the counter.

"Oh, well-" Erza paused as she looked at Lucy. She dropped the package she was holding and gaped in awe at Lucy.

"….What?" Lucy said.

"Yo-Your hair! What happened?" Erza yelled.

Lucy's golden locks that had flowed down her back to her thighs were gone. They were _waayy_ gone. And in place of them were black locks of hair that went to a little lower than her shoulders.

"Huh?" Lucy looked down at her hair. "Oh, yeah. I got sick of my hair, so I cut and dyed it." Lucy shrugged nonchalantly, taking a bite of her banana.

"Whaaaaaat? When?"

"Last night. I went to the salon across the street."

Erza banged her head on the counter. "This is out of the blue!"

"What, does it look that bad?" Lucy said.

"Huh? No! It's just…different." Erza told Lucy. Though, Erza had to admit that the haircut fit Lucy's pale face strangely. It made her face look haunting, delicate, and beautiful at the same time.

Lucy smiled. "Good. That's kind of what I was going for."

"Well, I would have never thought you'd make it black. You used to love your blond hair." Erza said, picking up what she had previously dropped and out it back in the fridge. She then picked up an apple and took a big bite.

"Well, things change." Lucy said bitterly.

_Must have something to do with Gray._ Erza thought in her head. She decided not to push Lucy further about it.

"Anyways," Lucy said, doing the best as possible to change the subject. "Time to go?" Erza nodded and the two grabbed their bags and left the building.

In the bus on the way to school was awkward. There were so many people, it was hard to breathe. Lucy had never been on a bus before. She had always had a driver drive her around. It was different now and way hard to adjust to. There were only a few seats on the sides of the bus. There were more hand rails and poles to hold on to while standing up. Most of the passengers were school students while the rest were adults.

When the bus finally reached Fairy Tail High School, Lucy was relieved. She absolutely _hated_ being in small places. It suffocated her. It reminded her of…_**that.**_ Lucy winced, remembering. She wouldn't think of that. Not now.

Fairy Tail High School was 5 stories high. The structure was simple, like any other public school out there. People were everywhere, most laughing and talking in groups. Apparently, the school wasn't open yet for 5 more minutes. Lucy and Erza slowly walked from the bus, looking around at their environment. "So…Many…People…" Lucy gasped. Erza nodded.

"Hey, watch out!" Erza yelled at Lucy, but it was too late. Lucy ran right into a boy with black hair. She toppled and fell onto him.

"Wahh!" Lucy yelled. She got up, pulling the boy up with her. "I'm so sorry!" She dusted her clothes off.

"Uhuh." The boy growled. Lucy froze. _That voice._

She looked up to see Gray with his hair all messed up from falling.

Gray looked at her with bored eyes. They were cold and distant. "Just don't do it again," He said, walking away. He met up with a girl that had blue hair. Juvia.

"Hey!" Lucy heard Juvia say to Gray.

"Hi," Gray said, his attitude way different from when he talked to Lucy. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

Erza gaped in awe. "What the hell just happened there? Lemme hit that guy!" Erza started walking towards Gray, her face full of anger.

Lucy grabbed Erza by the elbow, dragging Erza far from them. "Erza!" Lucy yelled. "Stop that."

Erza sighed. "Just tell me. One word, and I can kill him if you want me to."

Lucy was about to say that it was Gray, but decided not to. Less explaining, less pain. That was her reasoning. "Hey! Remember me?" Lucy heard a male voice behind her. She turned around, wondering who it was.

"Uh...Natsu?" Lucy exclaimed, surprised to see Natsu at school.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah! So, did you transfer here? I haven't seen you here before."

"Mhm, came from the U.S." Lucy confirmed. Erza coughed, obviously showing that she was lost in the conversation. "Oh, yeah! This is Erza," Lucy introduced Erza. "And Erza, this is Natsu!"

"Hi!" Natsu smiled. "Nice to meet you!" Erza nodded.

"So, exactly how do you two know each other?" Erza asked.

"Hm? Well, you see...actually, I don't know either!" Lucy scratched her head.

"Yah know, I never got your name!" Natsu said to Lucy.

"Oh yeah... Lucy!" She told him.

"Well, nice to finally know your name!" Natsu laughed.

"Hey, why did you change your hair color?" Natsu asked. He took a few strands of Lucy's hair and lifted it up to his face. Lucy flinched and yanked her hair from Natsu's grasp.

Natsu looked at her questioningly. "What?" Lucy said in annoyance.

Natsu looked away. "Nothing," There was an awkward silence that made the time seem to slow down. Erza broke the uneasiness.

"Anyways," Erza said, looking at the two while they looked away from each other. "What are you? Sophomore? Junior?"

"Sophomore!" Natsu said.

"Really? Lucy's a sophomore. I'm junior. Seems that you better show your sempai some respect now, eh?"

Natsu laughed. Before he replied the bell rang, showing that the doors were open and school was starting. "What's your guys' first class?" Lucy and Erza showed their schedules and Natsu pointed out their rooms. Erza's class was one floor higher than Lucy's. Lucy and Natsu had the same first class.

The classes ran smoothly for Lucy, well, at least so far. At lunch, Natsu introduced his friends to Erza and Lucy. The three walked up to a large table that had kids laughing and joking around. "Hey you guys!" Natsu yelled. "I want ya to meet Erza and Lucy. Welcome them!" A bunch of them waved and said hi.

Natsu pointed out his friends: Mirajane, Loke, Levy, Elfman, Gajeel, Cana, Laxus, Macao, Reedus, Alzack, Bixus, and Lyon. Lucy got along great with all of them, especially Levy, who like Lucy had a love for books. Lucy knew that she would become close friends with her. They were all having a great time when they heard someone coming behind them.

"Oh!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy heard footsteps behind her.

"Finally, the lovebirds come! Tweet tweet!" Natsu yelled, flapping his arms vigorously. Everyone laughed. Lucy felt a stab of pain in her chest. She didn't dare turn around in fear of who it was.

"Hey!" A boy voice said behind Lucy. They were getting closer. "Shut up, you brainless donkey! At least I can get a girl."

"What do you mean? I can get a lot of girls, right Lucy?" Natsu said, nudging Lucy with his elbow. Lucy didn't say anything. Gray appeared with Juvia next to him. Juvia had an arm looped with one of Gray's.

"Oh yeah, introductions!" Levy piped in. "Lucy, Erza, meet Gray and Juvia. Gray, Juvia, meet Lucy and Erza. Lucy's a sophomore and Erza a junior."

Lucy looked over to Erza to see Erza's face full of surprise. "Hello," Erza said with a forced smile on her face. "Nice to meet you,"

"Hi!" Juvia and Gray said, smiling.

"Hey," Lucy squeaked out. She looked up to Gray's cold expression. Wasn't it warm and inviting just a moment ago?

"Yeah," Gray said in a monotone voice.

"Hi, I'm Juvia!" Juvia said, smiling. Lucy saw Juvia cling more onto Gray. It made her flinch.

After a few minutes Gray and Juvia got up again. "Well, we'll be going for now," Juvia smiled.

"Bye," Gray said. As the two walked away, Lucy had eye contact with Juvia. Juvia turned her head slightly and smiled at Lucy. It was small and quick, but its meaning was a whole other thing.

Juvia had meant it only for Lucy to see. It all basically said: I know who you are, and Gray is mine this time. Too bad you can't do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum bummm! How's that for an ending? :) So far, I just wanna slap that bitch across the country... then I'd grab her by the hair and-anyways, sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading, Review! <strong>


	3. Under the Sakura Tree

**Mhahaahha! I finished this all in one night! :D I feel so good I actually accomplished something fast, which NEVER happens. Thanks for the reviews! Shout-outs to:**

**iLucyGray -Good, then Juvia can feel the wrath. :) Yeah, Gray seems like that huh? Well, we'll see? I can't say anything or else it'll ruin everything. :( **

** Senbei x Cup Ramen -I'm glad it sounds interesting! Good, I hope you like it! (There's a liddo romance. *wink wink. :D)**

**hajiraari -Thanks! I appreciate you reviewing. :) **

**ehynjehl -Yeah.. doesn't she make your blood boil? :|**

**ShiningStellar -Please! :) I'm sure Erza would love to be your accomplice. You can borrow one of her deadly weapons. :P Yeah, Ultear should make a little appearance to teach her something... MAHAHA. And yeah, it's not bashing, but an opinion. Bashing would make me sad. :( Lol. Yeah, I'm thinking I really am going to make her hurt him... :} I'm plotting.**

** .Lies. - Yeah, that would be a REALLY good idea. ;D That makes me happy knowing you enjoy it so much. Well, You'll see! I can't give you any info. It would ruin it. ;) Haha, yeah.. it's kind of noticeable. But that's okay! Thanks! Psshh! That won't happen! o.o Yeah... but my brain and body is pretty strong! (I think...) *Smirks. ;}**

** RoseKat and SkyVic -Yeah, me too! Aha, then what is the real thing? :O Lol. Juvia's scared of you now. o.o Really? Good. I hope you'll like it later on too. :) Yeah, becase usually even if you change your hair, people always know your face! :D Well, some great "best friend" Lucy has.. -_- You're review makes me so happy when you say you're hooked... ^.^**

**animeflower107 -Yeah... Juvia's ... yeah. Hhah, maybee. Thanks! I already know who's ending with her. No telling though! MWAHAAHA. :) Lol! **

**Lu-chanFT -I know... T.T Yeah, actually my hair -was- that long. Black and to my thigh,. But my mom made me cut it. I almost cried cuz I absolutely loved it. But it's okay, cuz I'm going to grow it out again and no one can stop me! :3 HAHAA! (Gosh, so many MwAHA, HAHA's that I feel like an evil person.. -_-) Yeah, Juvia's KINDA pretty... Hmm...You're MAYBE/MAYBE NOT right... :D No telling! Lol, you make me laugh. ;P**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>

_"Hey," Lucy squeaked out. She looked up to Gray's cold expression. Wasn't it warm and inviting just a moment ago?_

_"Yeah," Gray said in a monotone voice._

_"Hi, I'm Juvia!" Juvia said, smiling. Lucy saw Juvia cling more onto Gray. It made her flinch._

_After a few minutes Gray and Juvia got up again. "Well, we'll be going for now," Juvia smiled._

_"Bye," Gray said. As the two walked away, Lucy had eye contact with Juvia. Juvia turned her head slightly and smiled at Lucy. It was small and quick, but its meaning was a whole other thing._

_Juvia had meant it only for Lucy to see. It all basically said: I know who you are, and Gray is mine this time. Too bad you can't do anything about it._

* * *

><p>That night, Lucy couldn't sleep. All she had on her mind was Gray and Juvia. Why was Gray acting so cold to her? What was Juvia up to? When did they start dating?<p>

Lucy got up, thinking of a "great" solution. She grabbed some rope (I have no idea where she got it) and tied it up to the roof. She slipped the bottom of the rope and tightened it around her neck. She stood on her bed, close to death. "Goodbye world," Lucy whispered. As she was about to jump, she heard a metal sounds and loud noises coming from Erza's room.

"Grr, can't I just have a peaceful death where I slowly jump off with dramatic music like in the movies? Ugh," Lucy untied her "Shoe-tie bunny loop" on her neck and yanked off the rope from the roof. She walked out and into Erza's room.

"What are you doing at eleven at night? I was trying to be dramatic here," Lucy pointed at the rope and pretended to choke herself.

Erza was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor. Sprawled around her were large and deathly dangerous items. Lucy could see an axe, samurai sword, machete, scythe, chainsaw, knives, crossbow, pike, and swords. There were even small objects that had a point to it like a shark's tooth, tacks, a syringe, and even freshly sharpened pencils. "Uhh... what the hell are you doing?" Lucy dropped the rope and looked in awe.

Erza looked up with a devious grin. "Hello, Miss Suicidal. Decided to live again, eh?"

"Well, of course I have to live; I need to make sure you don't go on a murderous rampage! You know, if the cops came in here, they would think you're a serial killer! "

"Well," Erza said, clapping her hands together. "Ooh, I could use that rope!"

Lucy looked at Erza like she was insane. "Please tell me you're not going to do something crazy."

"If going to go kill that Gray, then yes. And murder his little pretty girlfriend, YES." Erza had rage in her eyes. "I really think I'm going to have to consider using that axe. Or maybe, I could pierce him with all my daggers. Or I could use all these pointy pencils!" Erza yelled.

"Oh, God." Lucy yelled. She ran her fingers through her dyed-black hair. "Did you forget to take you're crazy pills?"

"What are you talking about? They're to mentally stable me and control my anger issues! NOT crazy pills!" Erza grabbed the samurai sword and held it up.

Lucy raised her hands up. "Okay, they're pretty pills."

Erza sighed and put the dangerous weapon down. "That boy, I can't believe he's your childhood sweetheart. The way you described him, he seemed like a really nice guy. Doesn't look like it,"

Lucy slid her back on the wall and sat down. "Yup. Things change I guess. I shouldn't have come here."

"Well, we can't always have a nice and pretty fairytale. Reality and Imagination don't go together at all. But if life always worked out well all the time, we wouldn't learn anything. Plus, life would be soo boring."

"Woah, Erza. Are you Confucius or something?"

Erza laughed. "I wish,"

"Okay, really. Let's be serious now. What are you doing with all these pointy stuff?"

"I'm deciding on how I want to kill Gray and Juvia." Erza said with a straight and serious face.

Lucy laughed. "No, seriously."

"I'm being serious! I seriously want to torture them until they die." Erza said, still keeping on a poker face.

Lucy laughed and looked at Erza. "It's not nice to kill people,"

"It's not nice to forget a BIG promise. It's not nice to back-stab a friend and steal their love. I know you're hurting, so stop pretending to be okay with all of this. Stop with the act."

Lucy stayed silent, staring off into space. She got up and walked out of room, closing the door quietly. Lucy couldn't have answered because she knew Erza was right.

* * *

><p>The next day Lucy met up with Natsu in the front of the school. Erza had to go to the office for something.<p>

"Hey!" Natsu smiled. "Oh, you know, I have your bags from that day in the cafe. Pick it up at my house today?"

"Sure!"

"Anyways, why did you run off so fast?"

"Uh..." Lucy looked somewhere else. "I had an appointment for something!"

"For what?"

"Oh, look! Let's go over there!" Lucy quickly said, changing the subject. She dragged Natsu over to Mirajane, Levi, Gajeel, and Cana.

"Hey, don't change the subject, tell me!" Natsu whined, pulling at Lucy's sleeve.

"Nooo!" Lucy laughed, shrugging off Natsu. Natsu pouted.

"Fine then, if you don't tell me, I won't let go!" Natsu put his arms around Lucy and squeezed her.

"Hey! Let go!" Lucy yelled, trying to yank him off. "Don't resort to such childish games, Natsuuuu!"

"Never! Never shall I let go!" Natsu laughed. Lucy laughed along, still in the grasp of Natsu.

"Wow," Levi whistled. "You two seem very close. Anyone who saw you two together would think you're a couple. Right Mira, am I right?"

Mirajane smiled. "Yup, yup. You guys look so cute!"

Gajeel nodded, putting his fingers to his chin. "Yes,"

"What?" Lucy yelled. "Noo, it's NOT like that!" With one final yank she ripped Natsu off of her. "Idiot!" Lucy said to Natsu as she whacked him on the head.

"Oww," Natsu whined, rubbing his head. "That hurt,"

"Sorry," Lucy apologized. She patted him on the head.

Gray and Juvia came to the group holding hands. "Hey, guys!" Gray yelled.

Juvia smiled and looked at Lucy. "Are you liking it here so far?"

Lucy gave her a superficial smile. "Yeah!" She answered.

Juvia laughed. "That's good,"

"Mhm," Lucy said, looking at Juvia's and Gray's hand.

"Hey Perv," Natsu yelled to Gray.

"Hey Flamebrain," Gray shot back at Natsu.

"Iceblock,"

"Stupid shit,"

"Idiot ass-head,"

"Squinty eyes,"

"Droopy eyes,"

The insults went on and on. Natsu grabbed a rock and threw it at Gray's face. Gray dodged and let go of Juvia's hand and threw a rock back to Natsu. He dodged too, and the rock hit Erza who was walking towards the group.

It her shoulder, making her have a killer-expression. "Who threw that?" She yelled, walking closer.

"Uhh..." Gray and Natsu said, knowing that she was ANGRY. They threw their arms across each others' shoulders, acting buddy buddy.

"Thought so," Erza huffed, glaring.

_Wow, it seems like we've all known each other for so long..._ Lucy thought.

* * *

><p>After school Lucy walked around the campus looking for Natsu. They said they would meet up but forgot about "where." When Lucy was in the back of the school, she saw a few trees. Under one of the trees, Gray sat under the shade sleeping peacefully with a book laid next to him, opened with its pages fluttering back and forth in the wind.<p>

_Flashback...  
><em>

_Lucy silently walked to Gray, who was sitting under a sakura tree. Their sakura tree._

_The boy had a novel over his face as he slept with his head laying on the trunk. "Romeo and Juliet," Lucy read the cover._

_Lucy looked under the book to confirm that the boy was knocked out cold. She laughed, poking his arm._

_"Wow, really?"Lucy sat next to Gray. The wind made Lucy shiver. "Idiot. Sitting out here with no jacket. Seems like you want a cold," Lucy took off her yellow jacket and put it over Gray's arms._

Lucy was about to walk away when she paused. She looked around, confirming that there was no one in sight. She turned back around and walked slowly to Gray. She sat next to him and looked over to his book. Lucy glanced to some of the words scrawled on a page.

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
>Would through the airy region stream so bright<br>That birds would sing and think it were not night._

"_Romeo and Juliet, _by William Shakespeare. Psh, of course he would read the same book over again," Lucy whispered. She leaned in closer to take the book. She went through the pages and noticed it was the same book from when they were kids. "Weird..." She whispered.

She put the book back and examined Gray's face. His hair was black and messed, as if he just rolled out of bed. His fair skin glowed in the dawn light. Lucy smiled and raised her hand to his face. She outlined his face with her index finger, gently and slightly. "Good thing you're a heavy sleeper," Lucy said to herself. She went to his eyelashes and played with the tips. "Haha, you have longer eyelashes than me!" She stopped and stared at him a little longer.

"Well, time to go," Lucy said. She got up and started to walk away. She looked back to Gray and smiled. "I still love you..." Lucy said, with a tear falling from her eye.

What she didn't know was that Gray had woken up and opened his eyes at the last moment to see Lucy's smile. He stretched and watched Lucy disappear from his sight. He grabbed the book and looked at the cover. "Huh," he said.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked to the front of school to see Natsu standing there with a smile. "Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled, running up to Lucy.<p>

"Oh, so now you even have a nickname for me?" Lucy said.

"Hey, you gave me one, and a suckish one at that too. You should change it," Natsu grinned.

"Hey!" Lucy whacked Natsu in the arm. "You better watch it!"

"Gee, Luce," Natsu rubbed his arm, flinching.

"So, where's your house?"

"C'mon, I'll show you," Natsu started walking on the sidewalk with Lucy following him behind.

On the walk Natsu asked Lucy if she had a cell phone. "Yup!" Lucy dug in her pocket and took out a baby pink touch phone. "Do you?"

Natsu smirked. "Of course I do! Who doesn't?" He took out his maroon blue Blackberry. "Lemme see your phone?" Before Lucy could reply he took her phone and put his number in it. He took a picture of himself doing a peace sign and handed it back to her.

"There! Now you have my number. What's yours?" Natsu asked.

"628-596- Wait a second, exactly why am I telling you this?" Lucy said.

Natsu rapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders as they continued to walk. "Cuz, we're friends!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

Lucy sighed. "Oh fine. It's," Lucy told her his number and her dialed it into his phone. "Picture!" He walked in front of her and snapped a photo of Lucy doing a pose.

Natsu put his phone away and they continued walking. "Haha! It feels like we've known each other forever, huh?" Natsu said, putting his arm over Lucy's shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah, it does, huh?" Lucy said.

A few minutes later they reached Natsu's house. It looked fine on the outside, but when Natsu opened the door and let Lucy in, she almost died. "Oh my God! What happened here? Did a bull go through your house?" Lucy gasped.

The living room floor could be barely seen. There was a pizza box with 2 slices of moldy pizza near a table that was stacked full of papers and useless crap. The floor had clothes sprawled everywhere and other random items. "Uh, I think you have a hoarding problem," Lucy said, walking through the room carefully so she didn't step on an unidentified item.

"I do not! I'm just too lazy to pick all this stuff up," Natsu said.

"Eww, pizza? You could at least throw that away!" Lucy said, pinching her nose. "It makes the room stink,"

"Really? I don't smell it," Natsu sniffed the air, still not smelling the stench. He walked upstairs and Lucy followed. He walked into his room and grabbed a few bags from the corner. "Here ya go!" Lucy grabbed it. She looked around the room to find it surprisingly clean.

"Thanks. How do you keep your room so clean compared to the rest of the house?" Lucy went and sat on his bed that had about 20 pillows. She dropped the bags at her feet.

"Easy! I shove everything under my bed or in the closet! Wanna see?" Natsu started to open his closet when Lucy stopped him.

She threw a pillow at him, aiming for the head. "No! Don't open it! There's probably a monster hiding in there!"

Natsu laughed. "A monster?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll show you monster!" Natsu grinned and grabbed the pillow Lucy hit him with that was lying at his feet.

He walked up to Lucy and started whacking her with the pillow. "Hey! Stop it!" Lucy laughed, shielding herself with her hands.

They threw pillows at each other until Natsu accidentally slipped on the bags and landed on Lucy with his arms on the side of Lucy's head and his legs over Lucy's. He looked at Lucy who was under him blushing furiously. Natsu was still smiling as the two stared each other in the eyes. Lucy thought she could hear her own heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears. She hoped he couldn't hear it.

Natsu leaned in, getting closer and closer. She could feel his warm and hot breath on her face. Natsu could smell her vanilla scent. They closed their eyes, waiting for their lips to meet.

_**Bark!**_ A dog yelled outside, making Natsu and Lucy jolt. Natsu flipped off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Lucy sat up, looking at Natsu who was on the floor flinching from pain.

Lucy started laughing hysterically. Natsu sat up. "Hey, what's so funny?" He asked, rustling his pink hair.

"Ah, nothing. It's just timing can be so..." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah," Natsu said.

"Well, I better leave now. Erza's going to wonder where I've been,"

"Oh, okay. Well, see you tomorrow!" Natsu said, ushering Lucy out of his room. At the door Lucy waved and walked out and into the street.

Natsu sighed and went to lie on his bed. To Natsu's dismay, it was drenched with Lucy's sweet scent. In seconds he fell asleep.

While Lucy walked towards her condo, she thought- a lot. "What was that?" Lucy said to herself. "We've only met, what, 3 times? Aishh! Lucy, what are you doing? And what about Gray? You MUST forget about him, so Natsu can help, right? But still..." Lucy blabbered on and on to herself.

In the end, she decided her conclusion. "Okay. Lucy, you ABSOLUTELY must NOT fall for Natsu OR Gray." That was her final decision, and she was determined for it to stay that way. But sometimes you can't control it...?

* * *

><p><strong>Want to see Lucy with her black hair? Check here to see the picture Natsu took of Lucy for his phone. Copy, paste, erase the spaces, and enjoy! :)<br>**

**s 1 2 2 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / e e 4 2 4 / B l u e e M o o n / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = L u c y 2 . j p g**

REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS, FASTER CHAPTERS! :) Love you guys!


	4. The Piano Room

**MWAHAA- I still ROCK!** **Finished this chapter in less than...3 hours? :D Man, if this was a report for school, I would barely be able to write a few paragraphs... o.o**

**Anyways, there's some mystery in here... :) Kind just have to read between the lines. ;]**

**iLucyGray -Yeah... I made Gray say that because I wasn't sure how he should react. I wanted a reaction, but not a lot. .o Ahhh, don't throw him out yet... he's really important! Haha. You can throw him later!**

**Angelhearted -Ah, I'm glad you like it so far! It's ok, some people will deal with her... You'll see! And yup, Erza's going in battle mode. *.* She's going to have an accomplice too. :D**

**ShiningStellar -Waah, that made me laugh so hard! I'm sorry, but you being so serious makes me laugh. .^ Yeah, they're soo cuutttee! Aha, you could probably write a story that's mainly based off of Juvia being tortured. :)Oh, you'll see what's up with Gray...eventually.**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen -Yeah, I was hoping that it was funny. Erza went a little crazy there... o.o It made me smile really big to know you laughed so hard... My sister thought I was crazy. xD**

**Lu-chanFT -Thanks! I didn't think I did... Yeah, but I was thinking of the dramatic-death to be Lucy's comedic suicide. Really? Glad you loved it! WEll, I can't say anything at the moment, so, keep guessing! :P Ha-ha!**

**NaLu xxxx -Thanks! :) Well, I can't promise you anything... Sorry!**

**NatsuxLucy - Haha, i know right? Someone should go murder the dog. -_- Just Kidding!-ish.  
><strong>

**RoseKat and SkyVic -Oh my gosh, you make me laugh so hard. xDD I hurried to finish this chapter soon so you wouldn't go crazy. :D Thank you sooo much! Haha, don't forget you're crazy pills! Woaahh! At school? Hope you didn't do anything to get you expelled. o.o Haha, can't say, but good guess! Brainwashed? Nahh!Lol, good imagination! Thanks! And are you sure you can wait...? .o**

**animeflower107 -Haha, let me fan-girl scream with you. AHHH!~~~ Haha, me too. But that dog needs to learn when and when not he should bark. -.- And you guessed right, Juvia did it to tick Lucy off. Which did. Thanks! I'm glad someone looked at the picture. ;} Now, I've decided to put pictures on deviantart though. I don't like photobucket.. . haha, I'm sorry. And yeah, surprises are better. But it always depends on what the surprise is!**

**Emcronia -Thanks! Ah, here's the link to another site. It's the same picture though. Thanks a bunch! Your AWESOME. :D**

h t t p : / / b l u e e m o o n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 6 4 q l g

Just erase the spaces. :) Thanks for checking it out!

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>

_While Lucy walked towards her condo, she thought- a lot. "What was that?" Lucy said to herself. "We've only met, what, 3 times? Aishh! Lucy, what are you doing? And what about Gray? You MUST forget about him, so Natsu can help, right? But still..." Lucy blabbered on and on to herself._

_In the end, she decided her conclusion. "Okay. Lucy, you ABSOLUTELY must NOT fall for Natsu OR Gray." That was her final decision, and she was determined for it to stay that way. But sometimes you can't control it...?_

* * *

><p>When Lucy got home she plotted herself onto the couch and flung the bags to the side of the room. "Ah, home at last." She sighed, taking a remote that activated a flat screen to come out of the wall. The TV turned on to a channel with some kind of program.<p>

The program was some kind of musical concert. A black piano on a lighted stage appeared on the screen with violinists surrounding it. A girl with short blonde hair walked up to the stage and smiled brightly at the crowd. She sat down and started to play. The sound of violins followed behind.

Lucy closed her eyes and listened. The music somehow reminded her of her mother. Bits of a memory flashed between her eyes. She concentrated, and remembered.

_**(Sorry to interrupt! This totally ruins the flow of the story.. :( But, I wanted you guys to listen to this song while you read the Flashback. If you can, please copy, paste, and remove the spaces to enjoy the song! (: It helps for you to know what Layla was playing.)**_

( **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = p v a W M q y t L C E **All is My Love by Miranda Wong. I did not compose or have anything to do with the song/music/video.)

_Behind a big Victorian door in Heartphilia Manor a beautiful melody sounded. A few notes lingered outside of the room, making passing maids stop and listen for a while._

_A small Lucy walked through the hallway, stopping to listen. She slowly opened the door enough to peek her head through. She smiled, seeing her beautiful mother. Sure to be quiet she walked in and closed the door quietly._

_Light creeped through big glass windows, hitting the light crème-coloured walls. Layla Heartphilia sat in the middle of the room in front of a grand brown-polished piano. A small chandelier hung in the middle, making the surface of the piano shine brightly. _

_The scene was so beautiful to Lucy that she had to rub her eyes to make sure it was real. As Lucy walked, her shoes made little tapping noises that could be heard slightly. Layla continued to play, her fingers gracefully gliding over the keys. _

_Lucy reached the piano and watched as her mother played a graceful and beautiful melody. Layla looked up to smile at her child who was grinning widely. She finished the piece and put Lucy on her lap. _

"_Do you like it?" Layla asked, her sweet voice sounding throughout the room. _

_Lucy nodded. "Yeah!"_

"_Here, I'll teach you," Layla said, smiling._

The memory faded out, the only memory she knew of from her mom. It was just a little to remember, not enough to be satisfied with.

"Mom…" Lucy whispered. "Where are you when I need you the most?"

The maids had told her before that most of her days as a child in the Manor was spent in that Piano Room. She would always meet up with her mom and they would play songs together. Lucy's favorite part of the day would be to spend it with her Mother and the piano.

After her mother died, because of _that_, Lucy was traumatized. She slowly lost her memories of her mother, trying to forget about _that. _

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She slowly drifted away to a peaceful sleep that would take away everything.

_That_ night changed her life, forever.

She saw her mother get murdered right in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up, curled up in a ball on the couch. She realized that Erza came down and saw Lucy sleeping because the TV was back in the wall and there was a blanket covering her body. Lucy yawned and got up, her legs tingling because they had fallen asleep. There were little red depressions of the design on the couch on Lucy's legs and arms. The clock on the wall said that it was 4:30 in the morning.<p>

"This is what happens when you sleep early," Lucy mumbled as she walked to the kitchen, consciously walking to the fridge and taking out the milk carton. She looked around for a cup and shrugged. "Oh well," Lucy twisted of the cap and started to chug it down.

She thought of what Erza would say: "LUCY! Don't do that! I drink from that too! So, PUT THAT STINKIN' CARTON DOWN!" Lucy flinched at the thought of it and put the carton back in the fridge. "Uhh," Lucy shivered.

Lucy sat at the counter, twirling around on the swirly-chair. "What to do so early in the morning? Gosh, I am SOOO bored," Lucy yelled. She got up, deciding to take a walk. She grabbed her jacket off the couch, slipped on some sneakers, and walked out of the complex.

As she walked down the street, she hummed a small tune. Since it was still early in the morning the sun was still hidden from sight. Although, Lucy could see a bit because of a faint light. She put her thumbs in her jean pockets and took big strides, looking up at the signs of stores.

Lucy saw a girl with blue hair and an orange hair headband jogging down the street in a sweat suit. Lucy almost started to breakdown laughing from the sight of Levy in bright pink. "Levy," She shouted between giggles. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, hi Lu-chan!" She smiled and ran over to Lucy. "Do you take jogs in the morning too?"

"No, just woke up because I slept early last night. I didn't know what to do so I went out on a walk." Lucy smiled. "And what's with the neon suit?" Lucy put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting of laughter.

"Huh?" Levy looked down at her suit. "Oh, I don't know. I just…Yeah,"

Lucy smiled.

"Well, want to go sit down and talk? Or if you want to keep running, you can." Lucy offered.

"Sure! There's a park a few blocks away. I'll race you there?" Before Lucy could even reply, Levy sped down the street.

"Hey! I didn't agree! Stop! Stop right there Levy McGarden! I'm not wearing the right stuff to be running! Ayyee!" Lucy whined, trying to catch up to Levy who was like a lightning bolt.

After a while, Levy stopped at the park. Lucy ran right into her, pushing Levy onto the grass. "Hey! Ouch," Levy said, dusting off her hands as she got up.

"It was your fault you suddenly stopped. And couldn't you have slowed down? Gee, killing me much," Lucy said as she gasped for air while holding her stomach.

"Heehee," Levy laughed.

They walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Do you like high school here?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said, her voice high with a slight strain at the end. It sounded like a squeak.

"Lies," Levy could see right through her.

"Haha. So, dating anyone?" Lucy quickly said.

"Oh, Missy, are you changing the subject on me? I will not be fooled,"

"Is your hair naturally blue?" Lucy examined a strand of Levy's hair.

"Actually-" Levy started to say. "Hey! Like I said, stop that!"

"How long have Gray and Juvia been together? They seem cute," Lucy squeaked again. Moo.

"Stop changing the-!" Levy realized it. "Hey, when you said 'They seem cute,' you squeaked! You squeak and have a high-pitched voice when you lie!" Levy pointed a finger at Lucy.

Lucy's voice got higher. "No, I don't!" Squeak.

Levy started laughing hysterically. "See? Oh, that's hilarious,"

Lucy coughed. "No, I don't do that," Lucy tried saying it in a deep, manly voice but it still ended up with her squeaking.

"Wow," Levy said. "Now, what's with you disliking Gray and Juvia together?"

"An eye for an eye,"

"Wait, what? I'm not giving you my eye!"

"Guh, really Levy? I'm basically saying, 'I'll talk after you do!' Gosh, it's an idiom,"

"A what?"

"Never mind," Lucy sweat-dropped. "Anyways, tell me about them, then I'll tell you why I don't like it. Kay?"

"Fine." Levy sat straight. "Ahem," She coughed. "And the story begins."

"It all started in…6th grade of elementary? I've known them since like 5th grade. Anyways, for all I've known, Juvia had a crush on Gray. At lunch, she'd stare at him intently, or whenever she had the chance to. She'd write whatever he did or said down in a little book. It was kind of creepy if you ask me. Stalker-like. In 6th grade, she confessed to him. He said no, and she was devastated. But still, it didn't hurt her spirit. She still watched him and wrote in her creepy book.

"Then, in 8th grade, he said he would go out with her. Which I think is strange, since he never even showed interest in her. And I mean, NEVER. It happened when Gray was depressed for a few weeks. He didn't talk to anyone, and anyone who approached him would be given a death-glare. No one knows what was wrong with him. Then, one day he got his act up, and next thing you know, he's going out with Juvia!

"They've been together ever since, although I don't know why. Mostly Gray just goes along with whatever Juvia wants. He kisses her, holds her hand, laughs, and all the things you normally do with your partner. But when you look closely, his heart isn't there. He has a distant look in his eyes. Kind of weird. I don't know though. I just leave it alone. The End!" Levy clapped her hands together. Lucy looked off to the sun rising. Had they been talking for that long?

"Now, tell me what it is," Levy asked.

"…" Lucy was still in another world, thinking.

"Hello?" Levy waved her hand over Lucy's face.

Lucy snapped back to reality. "Well, in short,"

Lucy started, "I lived here before, until my father and I moved to the U.S. Gray and I were together when we were…about 9? He gave me a half of a necklace and he kept the other side of it. He promised that he would wait for me until I came back. Which I did, and found out he was dating Juvia. Juvia used to be my best friend, who knew I-" Lucy gulped. It was difficult to talk about it. "Loved Gray. So, basically Gray broke his promise and my best friend stole him."

Levy looked at her in awe. "Sorry, can you repeat that again?"

Lucy looked down. "Please don't make me."

"Wow. Actually, I've heard rumors about Gray having a sweetheart. Guess it was true. I can't believe they would do that to you. So, do they remember you?"

"Well, Juvia does. I'm pretty sure Gray doesn't though. He doesn't wear the necklace and when we first met, he didn't have a clue,"

"Wow. Again. It's okay; I'll help you get through it, yeah?" Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and held them with her own. She squeezed Lucy's hand tightly, showing Lucy comfort.

"Thanks, Lev. I'm glad I have you as my friend." Lucy gave her a small smile.

"No problem! Now, can I beat up that bastard Gray and his little bitch?"

"Well, I don't think you have to since Erza's thinking about it."

"Oh," Levy said. In her mind, she was still plotting something.

Levy checked her phone and saw that it was 6:30. "We should probably go now. I need to get ready for school."

"Yeah," Lucy said. They said bye and parted ways.

On the way, Lucy's mind was full; Again. When did Juvia start liking Gray? Why was Gray depressed for a while? Why did he accept Juvia's feelings? Could he actually remember?

When Lucy got back she found Erza sitting on the couch watching a football game re-run. "Hey," Erza said as she watched the game intently. In her hand was a half eaten bagel. "Where have you been this early in the morning?"

"Took a walk," Lucy said. She sat on the couch and explained everything.

* * *

><p>At school, Lucy and Erza approached the gang. Gray and Juvia were holding hands, of course. "Hey!" Natsu grinned.<p>

"Hi," Lucy said, smiling. _Good, things are still the same._ Lucy thought. She liked it that way. While everyone talked, Levy grabbed Erza by the elbow.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Levy asked in a whispering tone. Her face showed that she wasn't up to any good. Erza nodded and the two walked away silently.

"I heard what Gray and Juvia have done to Lucy. Hurting her like that, they should be punished," Levy said. "I heard you have some plans for them. Can you include me?"

Erza smiled. Boy, did she look like a devil. "Oh yeah,"

And they started to scheme.

* * *

><p>There! How was it? Hope you liked! It was mostly filler though... :) It gives more info at least! And sorry about how Levy's REALLY OOC. She had to you catch the Moo? Haha! I was having a random moment... Hope you liked the piano music too. I'll be doing things like that, so you can have more of the feel of the story. :) I hate it when stories have a song or tune and you don't know what it sounds like. :) Same with pictures and ect.!<p>

Love You! So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Peace, Love, and Moo. :) -BM[x


	5. Revenge is Sweet

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written! Sorry, it's a little rushed since I was doing it at like 3 in the morning. I can't really think this late. O.o But I wanted to finish it before I sleep, so! :D Sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations, but I REALLY had no clue on what Erza and Levy would have done. I just wrote whatever came to mind.** **So, sorry if there's a mistake or it confuses you, I didn't proofread tonight!**

**Shout-outs to my absolutely WONDERFUL readers!**

**iLucyGray -Lol, Hope it's not that bad, I forgot to ask you guys to say what you thought they should do. ;( So I improvised... -.- Waahh, your scaring Gray now. xD Hope you like it! :)**

**Angelhearted -Oh yeahh! Erza's going crazyy... o.o Yeah, Levy's nice... as long as you don't mess with her and her friends, haha. Well, you'll have to see. It's very...tragedy/drama-ish. But you have to wait a while cuz i make my stories LONG! :)**

**ShiningStellar -Haha, that made me laugh, you really do sound like Natsu. I don't think they really "take care" of her. It's more of, "I need to take my anger out..." :| Sorry, I didn't know what to do with out making Erza and Levy look like criminals... Juvia is getting a lot of Haters now... Just let all the anger out with the cussy words!**

**Emcronia -Thanks! Hope Erza and Levy do to your expectations... :T Although, someone might slap Juvia later on... O.o (Liddo hint.)  
><strong>

**Lu-chanFT -Really? That's goood. Hmm. WEll, Levy's just full of anger... wouldn't you be angry if someone did that to your best friend? Yea, let's start an Army with Levy and Erza! Gang up on Juvia. MWAHAHA. Really? MOOO! :DDD**

**RoseKat and SkyVic -HAha, it's ok. I like talking about your life. Seems very... interesting. o.o Thanks! I'm glad I have people who really enjoy the story. It makes me want to continue on! ;D Yayyyy! Someone listened to it. ^.^ I'm in pure happiness right now, so don't mind me. Yeahh, but you need to wait to see what happened, and blah blah blahhh. So dramaticcc. Wow, that's absolutely hilarious! I do that, except for orange juice cartons. xP I hope the plan is at least kind of awesome... Haha, it's fine. Who cares about typos...? Ok, me. ;) Justkidding!**

**ehynjehl -Thanks, I really appreciate you taking time to listen to it! I absolutely fell in love the song and had to include it in the story... Iknow, she's scarred for life... You'll see why Gray did that!...eventually. ;)Yeah, ikr? Levy's evilness was just hiding deep down. Haha, I'm glad that i'm the first to get your longest review. MWAHAA, I dominate. ;DDDD Thank youuu!  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU READERS! ;)))**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>**  
><strong>

_"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Levy asked in a whispering tone. Her face showed that she wasn't up to any good. Erza nodded and the two walked away silently._

_"I heard what Gray and Juvia have done to Lucy. Hurting her like that, they should be punished," Levy said. "I heard you have some plans for them. Can you include me?"_

_Erza smiled. Boy, did she look like a devil. "Oh yeah,"_

_And they started to scheme._

* * *

><p>For a whole week Erza and Levy met up, planning on what they would do. Levy would mainly go to Erza and Lucy's condo. While Erza and Levy were scheming in Erza's room, Lucy decided that there was something fishy. Why would Levy come and not hang with her? Lucy busted into Erza's room to find Erza in a ninja suit and Levy writing stuff down on a notepad while she squirted whip cream from a can into her mouth, hanging upside down off Erza's bed. Erza had a serious face on while Levy's was strained from not trying to choke. "Uh, what the hell are you two doing?" Lucy yelled in awe at her two random friends.<p>

"Hmm..?" Levy said, her mouth overflowing with white cream. Lucy started to walk into the room to see what Levy had written when Levy yelled what sounded like stop. She started to choke on the cream and sat straight up, her hand on her neck.

"Hey!" Erza yelled, pushing Lucy out of the door and slamming it in her face. "Sorry, Lucy. What we're doing is confidential,"

"Confidential?" Lucy yelled, whacking her hand on the door. "Include me! Erzaaa!" Lucy sighed and gave up, walking out to the kitchen. "Whatever, I don't need you guys…"

"Phew," Levy sighed relief after Lucy left. "We could've been caught,"

"I know," Erza said. "Anyways, let's continue. We need this to be flawless." Levy nodded, grabbing her pen and notepad. "Ok, so we'll do Plan Revenge at the Courage Test, yeah?"

Levy said, "Yup. This will be easy, since I _am _Class Prez," She smirked, full aware of her power.

"I'm not in your class though," Erza said.

"Doesn't mean you can't go," Levy smiled.

"Gosh, Levy. What happened to the nice girl I knew? I'd never thought you'd help me with this kind of stuff."

"I am nice…usually. It's a whole other story when I get mad,"

"So, you'll announce the test tomorrow?"

"Yup,"

"Good, this is going to be FUN." Erza chimed, her voice full of joy.

* * *

><p>"Ok, class!" Levy clapped her hands together. It was a Thursday and it was a week from Halloween. Levy stood at the front of the class with a paper in her hand. The students looked at her with bored eyes, some yawning. "Tomorrow night we're going to be holding a Courage Test! As you know, we do this every year near Halloween. This year, it's the cemetery up at Old Man's hill! For all that have never done a courage test, it's when the class all goes to a certain place at night. There's a place you start at and a place you need to reach. If you don't reach the End in two hours gets a punishment! The first two at the End will get to skip next week's math test!" The student's eyes lit up. They did not want to do the test. "So, come tonight at 8! Well, unless you want to be known as scaredy-cats!" Levy smiled and walked back to her seat.<p>

The whole class was now filled with people talking.

"Are you going?"

"Do you think it will be scary as last time?"

"I'm going! I'm not scared at all,"

Levy turned to Lucy who looked creeped out. "Are you going?" Levy asked.

"Are you kidding? No! I don't care if I'm called a scaredy-cat or whatever. I'm NOT going." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

Levy pouted. "C'mon, don't be a party pooper!"

Natsu scooted his chair over to the two girls. He sat next to Lucy on the right. "Luuuccee," Natsu whined.

"No, I am determined to live!" Lucy said, which was ironic since a week ago she tried 'suicide.' (Not really.)

Natsu pouted along with Levy. "I'll go with you!" Lucy still said no. "What, you think I can't protect you?"

"No… I mean, yeah, no but…ughh," Lucy said.

"No butt's! I'm signing you up!" Natsu got up before Lucy could object and walked to the front of the class where the sign-up sheet was for the Courage Test.

* * *

><p>At the Old Man's Hill Cemetery, kids were huddled in groups at the front gate. Most had over 2 jackets on and scarves to shield themselves from the cold. The Old Man's Hill Cemetery was different from other normal cemeteries. This one was a big hill with large and tall trees. The graves were all located on the hill, spread out. The trees made it hard to see far at night, making it even scarier.<p>

Lucy met up with Natsu who had on two jackets and a white scale-looking scarf. Lucy only had on a thin jacket and knit hat. Lucy shivered. "I didn't think that it would be this cold… I should have checked the weather forecast…" She said while her teeth chattered.

"Haha, of course you didn't though," Natsu unwrapped his scarf from his neck and wrapped it over Lucy's.

"Hey-" Lucy said as she was about to give it back.

"It's fine, I don't get cold easily. Actually, have this too." Natsu took off his first jacket and put it on Lucy. The jacket was big on Lucy, making her look sloppy but cute at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned. "Plus, if I get cold I can stick to you,"

Lucy blushed. "Idiot," She said under her breath. _I won't fall for you…_

Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia stood a few feet behind Natsu and Lucy. "If Juvia gets scared, will you be there? I-" Juvia kept talking, but Gray wasn't paying attention anymore. Her voice fuzzed as Gray blocked her out. He faced Juvia but his attention was somewhere else.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lucy talked with Natsu. Natsu took off his scarf and jacket and gave it to Lucy. Gray flinched as Lucy blushed at Natsu.

Gray went back to reality.

_You must forget her…_

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand, trying to take his mind off _her._

It didn't work. It never did.

"Okay! You guys ready?" Levy yelled to the group.

"Yeah!" The students cheered.

"Well, rules are, well, have fun! And don't get caught by a ghost! If you get lost or give up, call the number we gave you a while ago. I hope you all brought a flashlight! F.Y.I, there's some stuff out there, so… stick with a buddy! Only partners, no more!" Everyone looked around and grabbed someone. Juvia clung to Gray, Natsu and Lucy linked arms. "And, may the Courage Test begin!" Everyone started to walk into the cemetery and started to spread out.

It was a big cemetery.

Natsu and Lucy walked up the hill arm in arm. Luckily, the hill wasn't that steep. "I'm not so sure about this… Can we give up?" Lucy said, clinging onto Natsu.

Natsu laughed. "No. And it's only been five minutes!"

"But it's creepy out here…" Lucy whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm here." Natsu gave Lucy a cocky grin.

"Someone has a bit too much self-confidence," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. An owl screeched in the distance, making Lucy yelp. "Eep!"

Natsu put his hand over his mouth, laughing hard,

"Hey, it's not funny!" Lucy whacked him on the head.

"Ow, and yes, it's funny,"

"Whatever," Lucy huffed.

* * *

><p>Gray and Juvia walked silently hand in hand. There was a crunch behind them as if someone stepped on a twig. Juvia screeched and held Gray's hand even tighter.<p>

"Hey, that hurts you know," Gray said.

"Juvia's scared!" Juvia said in a small voice.

Gray sighed.

Gray heard another snap behind him. He cursed. The fog made it hard to see anything. "Who's there?" Gray yelled out.

* * *

><p>"You got all the stuff?" Levy walked up to Erza who was leaning on a tombstone.<p>

"Yup," Erza said, holding a tote.

"Good," Levy smiled. She could only see Erza by some moonlight that had gotten through the thick trees. Erza was wearing a black ninja suit. She had a black mask that rapped over her head, only showing her eyes. Her hair dangled out of some openings in the mask. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a black rope. Erza took out another ninja outfit that was grey and handed it to Levy.

"Change, I'll turn around." Levy grabbed the suit and Erza turned around. Levy threw her clothes at Erza as she changed. Levy tucked her hair into the outfit so it couldn't be seen.

"How do I look?" Levy asked Erza. Erza smiled and gave her thumbs up. "Boy, these outfits keep you warm!"

"I know right? Sometimes I sleep in them…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, okay…? Do you think we should use a flashlight?"

"No, that would blow our cover. And we are ninjas, after all." Erza said.

"Okay, so do you know where they went?" Levy asked.

Erza pointed up ahead. The two walked up the hill.

They finally caught up with Gray and Juvia. Levy accidentally stepped on a twig, making Juvia shriek. Levy accidentally stepped on _another_ twig, making Gray look around. "Who's there?" He yelled out. Erza was glad that she got Levy to set up some fog makers around the cemetery. If they didn't they would have been found out already.

Levy silently grabbed a frying pan -Yes, a frying pan- from Erza's tote bag. Erza nodded at Levy, signaling that they would set the plan in action. Levy lunged at Juvia and whacked her in the head with the pan. Juvia fell to the ground with a thud. Erza attacked Gray, using her fist as her weapon. She punched Gray in the face so hard that he went unconscious on the first hit. Erza stared at Gray for a moment then decided to hit him in the stomach while he lay on the floor unconscious. She continued to kick him furiously until Levy told her to stop.

"I think that's enough…for now,"

Levy started laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach. "Wow, I haven't had this much fun since…forever! And you weren't kidding when you said you didn't need a pan! Is your fist made of steel? Gosh, I feel bad for Gray." Levy laughed even more. "Not,"

Erza cracked her knuckles. "Well, that's why you don't mess with me, or my friends."

"And that's why I don't make you angry!"Levy smiled.

"Okay, now it's time to set the next step into action." Erza took her tote and grabbed a pill bottle. "A dissolvable sleeping pill for Juvia," Erza took a pill and popped it into Juvia's mouth. They dragged Juvia to the side of a tree. "Should last for… two hours?"

Levy went over to Gray and poked his face. "Hm, knocked out cold." She poked his face again. "Wow, he has some smooth skin! Erza, come here." Erza walked over to Levy.

"No, I'm not going to poke his face."

"Do it. It's really soft!"

"Ughh… I'm not going to- Okay, I'm going to." Erza leaned over Gray's face and poked it. "Wow, it is!" Erza shook her head. "Okay, we need to hurry. We don't have that much time,"

The two grabbed Gray by the arms and dragged him down the hill.

"You think it's hurting him?" Levy asked. Gray's body was getting dragged on the dirt/mulch. His body would make a sound that it wasn't supposed to make whenever it hit a tree root.

"Yeah," Erza said nonchalantly.

"Oh well," Levy shrugged it off and they continued.

* * *

><p>As Lucy and Natsu walked up the hill, Lucy paused for a moment.<p>

"Hmm…did you hear that? I thought I heard Erza's and Levy's voices…" Lucy said.

"No, are you okay…?" Natsu said to Lucy.

She glared at him. "Never mind,"

Under her breath she said, "I swore I heard them…"

* * *

><p>The two girls (and unconscious Gray) reached the front of the cemetery and got into a car Levy borrowed.<p>

After a few minutes driving they reached a big store. The door said closed, but they went in anyways. Erza had Gray carelessly flung over her left shoulder, his arms swaying back and forth as Erza walked.

The store was Levy's aunt's photography store. After much begging, Levy got her aunt to give her the key for the night. Levy turned on the light and they walked to the back. In the back were racks of clothes and costumes. There was a big green screen on the wall that dragged down to the floor. A camera on a stand stood in front of the green screen.

Erza threw Gray onto the floor (ouch!) and walked to the racks of clothes. She picked up an outfit and smirked. "This one?" She showed it to Levy.

"Oh yeah!"

The girls picked out two more outfits.

They took the first outfit and fit it on Gray.

"Fits great on him, huh?" Erza said. She walked a few steps back, putting her hands on her hip.

Gray was wearing a pink girls' bunny outfit.

"Mhm," Levy said, trying to keep in the laughter. "Pftt…Hahahahaaa!"

"You know, I feel bad for him since his liddo girlfriend isn't the first to see him in his bir'day suit," Erza shrugged. "But it's okay, since he doesn't have much to show." Erza said with a completely serious face.

Levy looked at Erza's facial expression and busted out laughing again. "Erza, you are cracking me up!"

Erza watched Levy go insane. "…Huh?" Erza said. "I don't get the joke." She said.

"AHAHAAHAA!" Levy yelled. "Okay, let's take some pics now." Levy went to the professional camera and turned it on. It beeped and the lens opened.

Erza went and got a chair to lean against the green screen on the wall. She grabbed the bunny (Gray xD) and flopped him onto the chair. Gray kept shrugging down, almost falling off the chair. Erza re-positioned him to sit straight. She grabbed some pink diva sunglasses from a table and put them over his eyes. Under the glasses you couldn't see he was asleep.

"Perfect!" Erza smiled and walked away.

Levy snapped some pictures and the two repositioned the bunny. Erza grabbed a roll-y couch and pulled it to the green screen. She grabbed Gray and put him on the couch, lying on his side. She made him look like he was lying on his side with his hand on his head.

"Sexy," Levy joked, taking a picture.

After that they changed him into a maid's costume and a turkey outfit.

They had the best time ever messing with him.

After gathering all the pictures they needed, Erza and Levy changed him back and drove back to the cemetery. By the time they got there, they had been gone for one and a half hours.

They hurriedly dragged him back to where Juvia still was, unconscious.

"Now, Juvia's gift!" Erza said, looking in her tote. She grabbed some sharpies and some scissors. She handed the scissors to Levy, who took it gratefully.

Levy grabbed Juvia's blue hair and snipped it until it went a little lower than her ear. Levy was sure to un-evenly cut it. Levy took some gel and hairspray out of the tote and gelled Juvia's hair to stand up. She then took the extra-hold hairspray and sprayed it over the gel to make sure the hair would stay up for at least a few days. Erza grabbed the permanent markers and handed one to Levy. The two drew some…not-so pretty words until it looked like she had tattoos all over her body. Erza took whipped cream and sprayed it all over Juvia's body. She took a little and put it on the tip of Gray's nose.

Before they were about to leave, Levy stopped. "Hold on," She said. She grabbed a post-it note from Erza's tote and a pen. Levy hurriedly wrote down something and posted it right on Gray's forehead.

"Okay," Levy said and they started to walk. "Oh, hold on again!" Levy ran back to Gray and kicked him hard in the stomach. Levy smiled and ran back to Erza. "Sorry, but I really needed to hit him. And now, I feel better."

Erza laughed and the two walked to the finish line.

* * *

><p>Gray woke up with a pain in his stomach and well…everywhere. He felt something on his forehead and touched something. He grabbed it and found a yellow post-it note.<p>

It said: Bastard. Have a Nice Night. :)

"Huh?" Gray felt a headache come on as he tried to remember what happened. All he could remember was fog, Juvia holding onto him tightly, and a flash of black. After that was history.

He got up and checked his phone: 9:40.

"Shit," He cursed. He was out for that long? He looked at Juvia and his eyes widened. She had whipped cream all over her and markers on her face, or anywhere visible. Her hair was all cut and stuck up. He leaned in and poked her face. "Hey," He said in her ear. "Hey Juvia. Wake up,"

Juvia's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, hello Gray-sama!"

"Uhh, what happened to your face…? And everywhere else?"

Juvia looked down, and screamed.

* * *

><p>In the distance Levy and Erza heard Juvia scream.<p>

"I guess she woke up," Erza snickered.

"Haha, they must have been surprised."

"Well they did deserve it!"

"Hm, do you think we went a little too far?"

"Mm…nope!"

"You're right," Levy confirmed.

* * *

><p>When Levy and Erza reached the finish line, they found everyone hanging around with coolers full of drinks. Levy found out that Gray and Juvia called and said they gave up. The two had already left, for some "strange reason." Erza and Levy looked at each other with a smirk.<p>

Erza walked up to Lucy who was talking to Natsu. She patted Lucy on the arm. "Tonight, you can sleep peacefully," She said, nodding her head. "Yes," She walked away, leaving a confused Lucy.

"Uh, okay?" Lucy said, totally confused. "And why are you here? You're not even in our class!" Erza ignored her, waving her hand off, basically saying "whatever!"

Natsu laughed. "Erza's…a bit off, isn't she?"

Lucy thought for a while. "Yeah… she's been off her pills. Just don't say that to her, she'll…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't dare to," Natsu shivered, thinking of what Erza would do to him if he said that to her. "Wouldn't be a pretty sight,"

* * *

><p>The next week, Juvia came to school with messed up hair and a face that had faded marker stains. The funniest part was when a short freshman girl with a squeaky voice walked up and said to her, "What's wrong with your face? You look hideously ugly." Juvia just looked at her in awe<p>

Gray was fine, except that he had a horrible headache and a pain in his stomach.

In the desks of the school, although, had a paper. The headline was:

GRAY FULLBUSTER, PLAYS GIRL DRESS-UP FOR HIS OWN ENTERTAINMENT?

Kids found it, laughing at the pictures of Gray in a pink bunny outfit, maid costume, and turkey. Even Lucy couldn't handle it and started to giggle. Gray was red, full of anger. "SHIT! I NEVER TOOK THOSE PICTURES! NEVER IN MY LIFE!"

But of course, no one believed him. Throughout the whole school he was known. Even the teachers and principals knew, but they didn't do anything about it. They thought it was pretty hilarious too.

After a month the crowd died down, and only sometimes someone would walk up to him and made jokes.

Levy and Erza thought it was the funniest thing ever, of course.

* * *

><p>One day, Natsu and Lucy were sitting outside on the grass eating at lunch. They became best friends.<p>

The two fell in love and got together.

THE END. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haha, just kidding! :) Don't you wish it was that simple? Nope! You're stuck with me for a LOOONNG Time! :D Sorry!**

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said as she bit into her turkey sandwich.

"Hm?" He said as he shoveled in his food.

"Slow down, man! We still have half an hour to finish,"

Natsu waved his hand, saying "no way!"

"Ugh, you're the same as always,"

Natsu gave her a big cocky grin. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, back to what I was about to say..."

"Natsu, can you…" Lucy gulped. "Be my boyfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAAHAA, didn't see that coming, huh? I know I didn't. It just came to my mind, and I was like, "This it it!"<strong>

**Anyways, it gets better now! There'll be more Gray later on. And Lucy shows more of her emotion to the crowd! ^.^ (I'm sorry, I like to make Lucy cry... I'm sadistic like that. ;)**

Wanna see what Gray wears? maid outfit: h t t p : / / b l u e e m o o n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / G r a y - t h e - M a i d - 2 5 2 4 0 6 9 8 5

turkey outfit: h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / s c r a p s / ? o r d e r = 5 & o f f s e t = 2 4 # / d 4 6 9 y j z

bunny outfit: h t t p : / / b l u e e m o o n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y /


	6. Black and White Keys

**Heey! I've been having writer's block... I've been having a Gray-Identity Crisis. I have no idea how he's supposed to act. Cold, mocking, or what?**

** So I took a writing vacation...and watched some Korean dramas! Mwahaaha. :3**

**Although, I scribbled this chapter down during my free time. What Lucy said in Chapter 5 freaked you out right? ^.^ Well, you freaked for...nothing. :D **

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**wendyvel -Haha! Sure, if you can catch him. ^.^**

**Zero Sakura -Lol, it killed your happy-streak, huh? xD It was a shocker. Thanks! Andwell, here it is! Enjoyy. ;)**

**iLucyGray -Aha, who says they're "falling in love"...? Like I said, I kinda went overboard and freaked you guys. :P but, you never know!**

**Angelhearted -Really? Glad you liked the scheme. It was for entertainment purposes. xD Yeah... I left it cliffhangery, to keep you wondering! Yup, Lucy is STILL determined to not fall for 'em. She has reasons though, for what she said. Well, yeah. Gray is trying to forget Lucy because of some-strange-reason-that-I-can't-say-or-else-it'll-ruin-the-story. Sorry that it's confusing! I'm trying to have it mysterious...seems like it's not working?**

**ShiningStellar -Yeah...it is rushed. But I was tired and I wanted to publish it... Haha, I'm silly. .o Thanks! Glad it was funny. Lol, I wouldn't end it that fast, I go for long stories! :D You're stuck with me for a looong time. Naah, Lucy's not that desperate...-ish. Yeah, I never thought Juvia in my story could be so...icky. :(**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen -That's great! I was hoping someone thought that was funny. Man, without Erza, this story wouldn't have been so funny. AHH~~ You listened to it! I found it, and fell in love. *.* Yup, you should ALWAYS stay on Erza's good side.**

**Emcronia -Thanks! I had some trouble thinking of what would embarrass Gray. :) Yeah, I just noticed that! Haha. I liked that movie...but i only watched it half way.. _**

**Lu-chanFT -Thanksss! Yeah, the frying pan made everything sooo much better. ^.^ Wow, really? That's creative. I can see him being 12! Haha, that made me smile. Bipolar! Seems like Gray has more fans, even though Natsu's been more nice (so far!) And, did you have some sugar...? xDDDD**

**Crystilia -Well, I personally can't tell you who Lucy ends with... You have to see in the end, since its a triangle. (Reverse harem) Haha, yuuup! It's a mystery why Gray needs to forget her... :T**

**RoseKat and SkyVic -Awwh, that's a bad boss. -_- Crrruuud. The computer erased all my shoutouts just now because "I wasn't logged in" -_- Anyways, Erza is awesome. She's the main comedian in the story. She makes everything better! xD Hm, you probably hit bullseye on what you were thinking of. Erza's hilarious. Yeahh, Lucy freaked you out, eh? Well, I want to rush though cuz I want you guys to see it ASAP, it makes me haaapppyy. ;))**

**grayluforever -Haha, well now it is! :) Enjoy!**

**animeflower107 -Yup, Levy can apparently be scary if you mess with her... o.o Yeah, Erza's more scarier now... But I think her scariness if funny! She takes it to a whoolee new level. Awwh, that sucks. I made that mistake just now. I left the document overnight and I didn't save. I tried saving now, but it says I wasn't logged in anymore. -.-' So, I had to re-write some stuff. Pssh, it's ok. I'm just glad that you read it! xDD Gray and Juvia are going to remember it for the rest of their lives. Sorry it took a while! I was engrossed watching some Korean dramas. It was...dramatic. *.***

**ehynjehl -Haha! Yeah, Juvia got PAYBACK! Thanks! Well, technically, she didn't "propose"...ish. Hope you like this chapter!**

This chapter is for some of you GraLu fans out there! Enjooooyy! ;) -BM[x

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>

_"Hey Natsu," Lucy said as she bit into her turkey sandwich._

_"Hm?" He said as he shoveled in his food._

_"Slow down, man! We still have half an hour to finish,"_

_Natsu waved his hand, saying "no way!"_

_"Ugh, you're the same as always,"_

_Natsu gave her a big cocky grin. Lucy rolled her eyes._

_"Anyways, back to what I was about to say..."_

_"Natsu, can you…" Lucy gulped. "Be my boyfriend?"_

* * *

><p>Natsu looked to see Lucy with a serious face. He dropped his sandwich and started choking. Lucy patted him on his back as he coughed.<p>

"Are- are you serious?" Natsu choked out.

Lucy tried to keep in a laugh. "Pfftt, no!"

Natsu glared at Lucy. "You're meaaan,"

"No I'm not," Lucy said. "Although, I need you to be my 'boyfriend' for just a while,"

"Huh? Why?"

"You see, my dad called me one night and told me I had to start dating people. He said, 'You need to started thinking about your future! Marry a nice man!' If I don't start dating someone he's going to make an arranged marriage for me," Lucy rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be married at 15, so, I need a boyfriend. I don't really want one now, so I thought you could just pretend to be mine for a few weeks."

"Wait, why don't you just tell your Dad you're dating someone? You don't need to act it out too,"

Lucy nodded. "That could work, except for the fact that he has people watching me all the time,"

Natsu looked surprised. "Even when you're showering?"

Lucy smacked him on the arm. "No! You idiot. I mean some people in cars watch me for a while, or something. You know, to check on me." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I know, it's stupid,"

"Yeah, it is. So, I guess we're officially dating now!" Natsu put his arm over Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy glared at him.

"Okay," Natsu said, moving his arm off her.

"So, act in front of everyone too, because my dad might even have people in school spying on me. And it would really be bad if he found out I was lying."

"Okay! So, when are we going to announce our relationship to everyone?" Natsu grinned. He wriggled his eyebrows at Lucy.

"You," Lucy sighed. "Are such a child. I guess we should tell them right now?" She grabbed all the food wrappers and threw it away in a trash bin. Natsu followed her into the cafeteria, slowly putting his hand in Lucy's.

"…What are you doing?" Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Making it more convincible," He whispered to her while they approached their friends' lunch table.

As they got closer to the table, Levy stood up, yelling. "Oh my God, oh my God!" She pointed towards Lucy and Natsu.

Everyone at the table looked at Natsu and Lucy, who were holding hands. They all looked with their mouths wide open.

"Hi," Lucy smiled.

"When did that happen?" Erza yelled.

"Just now," Natsu gave a toothy grin.

"Juvia's surprised!" Juvia yelled.

"It's about time you two got together!" Levy said, jumping up and down.

The moment was ruined when Gray pushed his chair with so much force that it fell down with a loud_ clunk!_ He grabbed his bag and walked away. "Gray!" Juvia yelled, following after him.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other with a "huh?"

_What's his problem?_ Lucy thought._ What if…he remembers me? But then why doesn't he say anything?_ Lucy shook it off. _Well, it doesn't matter. I don't love him anymore…_

* * *

><p>That night, Lucy called her father. "Okay, I'm dating someone. Happy?" She sat on her bed, swinging her feet back and forth.<p>

"What's his name?"

"Natsu Dragneel,"

"Oh, well then that's great!" Lucy heard her father murmur something under her breath. It sounded like, "As long as it's not that Gray boy…"

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing!"

"Sure, Dad, whatever you say." Lucy said. "I'm hanging up now,"

"Okay, sweetheart. Night,"

Lucy pressed the end button and set her phone on her table. She sighed, walking into Erza's room. Erza sat on her bed, watching TV. "Hey, Erza," Lucy said as she laid next to Erza.

"Hm?" Erza said, turning her face to Lucy.

"Do you know anything about why my dad doesn't like Gray?"

"No, why would I know anything about that? Why, what did your dad say?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering," Lucy replied.

* * *

><p>At school the next day, Lucy sat in her seat, daydreaming. The literature teacher was speaking about Shakespeare, and how they were having a project. She immediately snapped back to attention when the teacher announced who Lucy was partnered with. Who was it? None other than Gray.<p>

Lucy sulked in her seat, dreading the project. At the end of the class Lucy walked up to the teacher. "Mari-sensei, is there any chance that I can switch partners?" Lucy asked. Lucy stood there, twiddling her fingers.

Mari-sensei looked up from her papers. "Mm, no. I already gave everyone a partner and I don't want to rearrange everything," Mari-sensei smiled. "Next time, kay?"

"But-" Lucy pouted.

"Sorry," Mari-sensei waved the depressed Lucy away from her desk.

Lucy walked out of the room, a dark aura surrounding Lucy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Levy said with concern in her eyes.

"Saying yes would be a lie," Lucy said.

"Sorry… anything I can do for you?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll get through it all somehow. I'll meet you at the lunch room, yeah? I need to go and grab a book that I left in the arts room."

"Okay," Levy nodded. "See you later!"

Lucy smiled and ran down the hallway.

Next door to the arts room was the music room. Sometimes, the students in the art room could hear the music kids playing. Everyone would stop talking to listen.

As Lucy walked past the music room, she heard a tune. It was beautiful, and lonely. She peered in to see if the room was vacant. It was empty, except for the instruments that sat silently. Lucy slowly walked in, her steps slow and quiet.

The music stopped.

Small light peeked through the window blinds, leaving the room glowing. The room was big, but small at the same time. Chairs and stands sat around a podium with a grand piano in the middle. There were 4 small connecting rooms that held instruments and supplies. Lucy slowly got on the stage, tugging on her shirt collar. It seemed a lot hotter than before. Lucy took her scrunchie from her wrist and tied her hair back.

**_(Song- Sad Romance by Thao Nyugen Xanh link: _**w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = p K X Y K m M 2 A L w & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d **I DO NOT OWN._ )_**

The music had come from one of the back rooms, a soft violin.

She walked to the piano, not bothering to check who the person was, and slowly brushed her fingertips on the keys. A little bit of dust gathered on her fingertips, making her pale hands powdered with gray dust. She didn't bother to wipe it away. She glided onto the seat and stared.

Lucy slowly put her finger on a key, her index finger dangling over the instrument. She closed her eyes, and gently pressed on the key, letting out a small note.

In the background, the violin started to play again. The music filled Lucy's ears with sadness and loneliness. As it played, Lucy kept her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

She began to play.

It accompanied the violin perfectly, the piano and violin keeping each other company.

As Lucy continued, she began to have a pain in her forehead. It throbbed as if someone was hitting her with a hammer. Memories flashed, and voices intruded Lucy's mind.

"_No! Let her go, take me!" Her mother's voice yelled. Her face was full of fear. _

"_Mom! Mom!" Lucy yelled, straining her small child voice._

"_Let her watch, as her mother suffers the pain!"_ _A rusty voice of a man rang in her head. A man with black hair and a fedora hat tied Lucy by the mouth and held her with his rough and hard hands._

_The scene changed to her mother approaching her in the Piano Room. "Lucy! Ready for our next piano lesson?" Her mother's cheery voice said. _

"_Yeah! What are we learning today?"Lucy smiled, hugging her mom's legs since she was too short to reach any higher._

_Lucy sat in a hospital bed, sweat making the thin white blanket sheets stick to her skin. "…Where, where am I? Mom? Dad? Gray?" _

_Lucy's father got up from a chair and walked to his daughter. His face was drained of emotions._

"_Lucy, she's dead. Your mother is gone."_

Someone was calling her name, over and over again. "Lucy! Lucy! Lu! "The voice was getting closer.

Lucy snapped back. She dropped her arms down and her body went limp.

She went back to the darkness that would always seem to engulf her, no matter how hard she tried to get away.

_Little Lucy ran up to Small Gray, her hands full of wild flowers. She kept going until she bumped right into Gray's back. Gray tripped and fell head first onto the grass. Lucy fell on top of him, throwing the flowers everywhere._

"_Luuu!" Gray whined as he got squished._

_Lucy laughed, rolling next to him. "Oops, my bad! And please stop calling me that!"_

_Gray sat up, making a few flowers fall from his head and onto his lap._

_He grabbed a white daisy from his lap and tucked it into Lucy's hair. "Hmm, nah."_

"_Fine then, have it your way."Lucy smiled, tackling Gray._

* * *

><p>The world became dark again, except for a lingering scent that made Lucy wonder. It was fresh and soft, like a breeze. There was warmth that was comfortable and familiar. She felt someone put her down onto a bed. There were people talking in the distance, but Lucy couldn't make out the words.<p>

Before she knew it, she fell back to sleep.

She woke up at the nurse's office, tightly bundled in blankets. She tugged at the blanket, trying to get out of its grasp.

Only after Lucy heard some movements she realized that there was someone else in the room. She stopped jerking around and slowly looked up. Gray sat in a chair, slumped back. He stared at her with such intensity that it made her nervous.

"Finally awake?" Gray said.

"Yeah…" Lucy scratched her head. "Why are you here?"

"The nurse had to go somewhere. She made me stay to watch you."

"What…happened?"

"You scared the shit out of me. That's what happened." Gray sat up, crossing his arms. "You fainted in the music room."

Lucy nodded. "Oh…why?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Gray snapped.

"I dunno…gee," Lucy said. Under her breath she murmured. "Is he on his time of month or what?"

Gray stared at Lucy. "Hey! I heard that! And no, I'm not even a girl!"

Lucy looked up. "Are you sure? You're right. Hm, maybe you're getting cranky because you're old. Jii-chan?"

Gray had a red aura surround him. "I'm not you're grandpa, so shut up!"

Lucy looked at how serious Gray was and started laughing.

"So, you were the kid playing the violin?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe. So what?"

"I don't know."

"So, you're dating Natsu now, eh?" Gray said. "I never thought that blockhead could get a girlfriend."

"Yeah…why?"

There was an awkward silence.

Gray changed the subject. "Hey, why'd you faint?"

Lucy hesitated. She knew she had to lie. "Uh…I didn't eat breakfast, and I hadn't eaten lunch then also."

"Oh. Well, eat next time! I had to carry you all the way here!"

Lucy smiled. "Hehe…sorry about that. I promise it won't happen again."

Gray nodded. "Good girl." He got up and patted her head.

"…Am I your dog?" Lucy pouted.

"Yup."He bent down to look at Lucy eye to eye. "Ruff." He got up, put his fingers in his jeans pockets and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled, pumping her fist in the air. "Don't you just run away! I'm not done here!"

Lucy put her hand down and sat there, dazed. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p>You can also find the songsphotos on my profile. :)

**LOVE YOUUU ! Review? :)**


	7. Do You Remember?

**I know, I know. I haven't updated recently. Like I said, I've been having a Gray-Identity-Crisis. You know, he's the hardest to write about.**

**Just to tell you, I wont be updating so fast anymore because of school. Sorry! ;( I'm as more sad as you guys. But, I will try my best, kay? :) Also, I have to work on my other story soon, so... But I'l tell you if I put the story on hiatus! **

**Thannnk You My Reviewers:**

**hinata3487: Hehe, I'm trying my best. But, it can be too much! :)**

**ashley-myth: Thank you! You'll see why Gray's like that...eventually. Heehee. **

**RoseKat and SkyVic: Yeah! It can be ohh-so stupid sometimes. -.- Hehe, butt. ;D **

**I scared you. I'm so evil, huh? ;)**

** Yeah, wouldn't you be a little creeped out? :O I guess Lucy's used to it...?**

**Natsu's actually smarter than he gets credited for, neh? So sly...**

**"Trying..." Hmm... Maybe. ;)**

**Thank you! :) Do you know violin?**

**Yeah, You'll see why she died.**

**I'm glad I could make your frown :( Upside Down :) Thank YOU for making ME happy. :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**animeflower107: Creeepy... O.o Just kidding! You're not a GraLu fan? :O Nah, it didn't turn out weird. :)**

**ehynjehl: Hehe, I triiiccked youuu! :P **

**Hmm...maybe? :T**

**I'm soo glad you listened to the music. T.T Thank youuuu**

**The story will tell you later on!  
><strong>

**It makes me happy that you're happy. ^.^**

**iHinamori Amu: Hehe... I seem sadistic, freaking everyone out.**

**I know... Poor Lucy... T^T I'm glad you liked the song! :D Thanks! Gray's weird, huh? O.o He's mean, but nice, but cold, but warm... He's so hard to write about. T.T**

**Kristi angel heart AKA angelhearted. Lol: So, what should I call you, angelhearted or Kristi angel heart...? Or both? :) Ikr? I was going for the "Gray's-kind-of-jealous..."**

**Lu-chan-FT: Heh, I know it is. ^.^ Well, therer will be many moments to come! :) Hm.. momento is something to remind you of something.. like a souvenir? (I looked up the def. to be sure. xD) Thanks! :) Hm, I'll give you a nyan cat or a Gray, but only one. xP**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: Thanks! I know, Lucy's past is very interesting...**

**ShiningStellar: Yeah, I'm sure you have the guess down right.! Yeah, it's so confusing... are you supposed to be mad at him or what? O.o Yeah, she's 15 in the story, but in the manga and the real thing, she's 17. Haha, yeah! Juvia only said, 2 words? xD**

**wendyvel: Haha, okay. Thanks for reviewing! xDD**

** MichelDeV: Right? Levy's funny. Gee, calm down... O.o haha. So, here's the next chap!**

**Emcronia: Thanks! I know... Hehe, I like the word nifty. ^.^ My sister uses that word too.**

**grayluforever****: Thank you! I know, sad huh? Thanks for reading!**

**elizardxx:**** Wooah, that's early! Don't starvee! :O**

**Camila:**** Here ya go! Thank you! :)**

**shortiix3****: I'm happy you love it! I knowww, Erza and Levy are awesome. Hmm, I dunno... Should I include Happy? Aww. you made me happy! :)**

**Thanks reviewers, and readers!**** You give me the courage to keep writing.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>:

_"So, you're dating Natsu now, eh?" Gray said. "I never thought that blockhead could get a girlfriend."_

_"Yeah…why?"_

_There was an awkward silence._

_Gray changed the subject. "Hey, why'd you faint?"_

_Lucy hesitated. She knew she had to lie. "Uh…I didn't eat breakfast, and I hadn't eaten lunch then also."_

_"Oh. Well, eat next time! I had to carry you all the way here!"_

_Lucy smiled. "Hehe…sorry about that. I promise it won't happen again."_

_Gray nodded. "Good girl." He got up and patted her head._

_"…Am I your dog?" Lucy pouted._

_"Yup."He bent down to look at Lucy eye to eye. "Ruff." He got up, put his fingers in his jeans pockets and walked out of the room._

_"Hey!" Lucy yelled, pumping her fist in the air. "Don't you just run away! I'm not done here!"_

_Lucy put her hand down and sat there, dazed. She didn't know what to think._

* * *

><p>Gray walked out of the school with a complicated face on.<p>

"Grrr! What did I just do?" He took his hands and ruffled his hair up. "I've just made everything a whole lot complicated," Gray murmured, walking off with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>When Lucy came home, Erza was sitting on the couch doing homework while watching an action movie packed with blood, thrill, and battles.<p>

"Gosh, Erza! How can you do homework with that?" Lucy said, dropping her backpack on the side of the couch.

Erza shrugged, totally not paying attention to Lucy. "Guess what? I'm paired with Gray for my Shakespeare project. Isn't that great?" Lucy said sarcastically.

That caught Erza's attention. She looked up at Lucy. "What did you just say?"

"Yup. Gray's my partner. Out of all 28 people in my class, who do I get? Gray."

"That's totally horrible luck,"

"I know. Now how am I going to forget him? It's going to be harder now."

"Well, you have a boyfriend. You HAVE to forget."

Lucy was confused for a moment. Then she realized she was talking about Natsu. "Oh- yeah. I know…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Mari-sensei, Lucy's literature teacher explained more about the project. She told the class to start talking with their partners and start on the project.<p>

Everyone in the class started to move, scooting next to their partners. Lucy walked up to Gray, who sat in his chair teetering back and forth.

"Okay, you should really stop doing that. You're going to fall, and I'm going to laugh," Lucy told Gray.

"Nah, I'm like a ninja. I won't fall." Gray, said, continuing to tip his chair back.

Before he knew it, he landed on the floor with the chair flipped on its side. "Told you so!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, laughing.

Gray rubbed his head, putting the chair back up. "Don't make me use my finger to flick you."

"Wow, I'm sooo scared." Lucy threw her hands up in the air.

Gray took his finger and flicked Lucy on her forehead. She flinched, walking backwards.

"Ow! What the hell?" Lucy put her hand on her head, which was turning slightly pink.

"I wasn't bluffing," Gray simply stated.

"You don't hit girls!" Lucy yelped.

"Well, I just did." Gray shrugged.

Lucy glared at him while Gray bursted out laughing.

Mari-sensei, who was walking around the classroom, stopped at Gray and Lucy.

"Let's stop this flirting and get back to work, yes?" Mari-sensei raised her eyebrow.

Lucy's mouth was wide open while Gray started coughing on his spit.

"What- that's-" Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah- I mean, no- It's not-" Gray said.

"Uhuh," Mari-sensei laughed, walking away with her hand on her hip.

"Well," Gray leaned in, changing the subject back to Shakespeare before it got more awkward as it already was.

At the end of the period, Gray and Lucy decided on what they would do.

"Ok, so I'll go to your house, after school?" Gray said as he collected his books and papers.

"Yup. Here's the address," Lucy took out a piece of scrap paper and wrote down her address. "On the highest level. Come around three," She handed him the paper that had her nice and neat writing sprawled on it.

"Huh? Highest level?" He questioned her, taking the paper.

Lucy nodded. "It's like a condo… kind of- ah, you'll see when you get there. You know what, just wait on the main floor. Okay?"

"Fine," Gray said. "See ya," He said and walked out of the room.

Levy walked up to Lucy. "Hey, so…?"

"He was actually okay… acted normal. Strange huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird."

Lucy and Levy shrugged it off and rushed to their next class, almost late for the bell.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Lucy met up with Natsu. "Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled, waving.<p>

Lucy smiled and walked over to him. They sat in the grass and ate their bentos they had packed.

Lucy picked at her food with her chopsticks, moving the food around while Natsu just straight down shoveled everything.

Lucy laughed, laying down on her back and putting the bento to the side.

"Why do you eat like that? It's like your starving. The food's not going to run away from you, ya know,"

"Ay know. Buh ay lig fowd. Dwish is tashtee," Natsu mumbled.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at Natsu with confusion.

"I said," Natsu gulped down his food before talking. "I know. But I like food. This is tasty!"

Natsu held out his bento. "Want to try?"

"Sure," Lucy said. She got up, resting her head in her hands while she had her legs up. Before she could get her chopsticks to get some, Natsu took his and scooped up some rice, beef, and pickled vegetables and brought it up to Lucy's mouth.

She crossed her eyes, looking down at the food. "What? I can feed myse-" While she was talking, Natsu took the opportunity to shove the food in her mouth.

Lucy leaned over with her hand over her mouth. "Mm," She said as she chewed.

She nodded, gulping it all down. "Surprisingly good. Did you make it?"

"Nope!" Natsu smiled. "You want to try my cooking? I'll make you a bento tomorrow!"

"Uhh," Lucy sweat-dropped. Natsu didn't look like someone who could cook. "Nah, it's okay," She waved it off.

"It's fine, I'll make it! I'm sure you'll love it!" Natsu smiled and got his things together. "I better start planning on what to put in it! I'll see you later, Luce!" He said, walking off with a face full of concentration.

Lucy laughed. "Oh boy," Her face turned into a frown. "I hope I don't die from this…That would be very bad." She shrugged it off and finished her lunch.

After school, Lucy walked around town. She still had an hour and a half until Gray had to come to her house.

* * *

><p>She tumbled across a library that had big stoned pillars in the front. On a big wooden sign it said: TOWN LIBRARY. She smiled and walked in through the giant wooden doors. To her amazement, her eyes saw rows and rows of absolutely beautiful books. There were winding stairs that went up to the second floor. Lucy could see a few people on the higher floor looking through books and lounging on big round chairs. To the side was a counter where a librarian sat, her glassing hanging on the crook of her nose as she read a novel.<p>

Lucy walked to one of the shelves and skimmed her hand on the book spines. She tilted her head and walked along the row, reading each of the titles until she found a book that looked satisfying.

She grabbed the book and continued to find one more. She took the two books and walked to the side of the room where white marble stairs led up to the second floor. Lucy walked to one of the vacant chairs and sat down, taking off her shoes and folding her legs.

She put one of the books on the coffee table with her school bag and snuggled into a comfortable position and started to read.

Before she knew it, the time was three. Lucy looked at her phone, cursing. She put the books neatly on the coffee table, hoping that someone would put them back for her. Lucy grabbed her bag and quietly ran down the stairs and out of the building, running full speed to her condo.

By the time she got there it was 3:20. Her face was full of pain, as her body gave in to the exhaustion. Lucy could have sworn she just ran a marathon.

Gray sat inside of the apartment lobby, sitting on a grey chair in the corner of the room. He saw Lucy, who was walking towards him.

"Gah, sorry!" Lucy bowed, her face full of sweat.

"Where have you been? Calling me to work on a project, then being late? And what's with the water on your face?" Gray leaned into Lucy's face and caught a droplet of sweat.

"Hey, I said sorry! Plus, I forgot about the time. And ew, don't touch it. That's sweat in your hand." Lucy grinned.

Gray's used-to-be-cool face turned into stone.

"Uh, Gray?" Lucy looked at him, confused.

"GGAAHHH!" Gray yelped. "Sooo not cool dude!" He took his hand and started wiping it on Lucy.

"Uh…" Lucy stared wide-eyed at Gray's hand.

His hand was laid on her chest, on her _CHEST_. Gray's face started heating up red, realizing what he had just done. He quickly snatched his hand back and looked away, completely embarrassed by the incident.

"Sorry…I'm not a pervert or anything. It wasn't on purpose…" Gray had a deep and depressing aura around him as he bent his head down.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Hehe…its okay…"

"So, are you going to show me into your place or what? We going to sit here forever?"

Lucy realized that they had this "moment" in the lobby. She slowly turned her head to the girl that was sitting at the lobby counter staring at them. Her face showed that she thought Lucy and Gray were crazy.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Lucy walked up to the elevator and pressed the up button, which lighted up. The floor numbers changed as the elevator moved to the main floor. Lucy stepped in, followed by Gray. The door slowly shut and Lucy pushed the top floor button. Lucy tapped her foot to the elevator music, which annoyed Gray.

"Hey, can you stop that? Gee," Gray growled.

Lucy glared at Gray, ignoring his request. She quickened her tapping, making it louder. She smirked as Gray went crazy.

"I'm going to strangle you." Gray yelled.

"Oh, really? Let's see you try. I'll just yell out to the whole world how Gray Fullbuster is a creepy perverted rapist," Lucy smiled, making Gray angrier.

Gray huffed and crossed his shoulders, looking anywhere but Lucy. She had obviously won the battle.

Lucy laughed to herself as the elevator door opened to her level. She walked to the condo's door and took her key out from her backpack and unlocked it.

Gray invited himself in, pushing Lucy to the side of the door so he could enter. She glared at his back with so much hatred that he could feel her intense gaze. He laughed to himself and looked around the room.

Lucy closed the door and put her bag on the couch. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She closed the fridge and opened the bottle cap and drank some of the liquid.

She sighed and screwed the cap back on and left the water on the counter. "What are you doing standing there? Sit down, Mr. Awkward." Lucy laughed, looking how uncomfortable Gray looked, standing with his bag still draped on his shoulder and his hands dangling loosely on the sides of his well-built frame.

Gray mumbled something to himself and walked to the couch to sit down. "Hey, aren't you going to ask me if I want a drink? How un-courteous of you to just ignore a guest like that,"

When Gray went through his backpack to look for something, Lucy took the chance to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"Fine, here." Lucy said to herself with a smirk.

She took a throwing stance, spreading her legs apart and putting her arm back. She used all her strength and aim to send the bottle full-speed ahead at Gray's head. The water whacked him in the back of his head, making a loud and painful thunk echo through the room.

Gray fell forward, yelping an "oomph!"

He grabbed the bottle while rubbing the back of his head. "Oww!" He yelled. He turned around, glaring at Lucy who was on the kitchen floor laughing her head off.

"Whaaat? You wanted a drink, so I gave it to you." Lucy looked at Gray innocently.

"Luu!" Gray yelled. "That really hurt. I didn't mean for you to _chuck _the drink at me! Gee," He mumbled.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, smiling. She stopped, a serious expression across her face.

…_Luu?_

At that moment, a phone's ringtone messed Lucy's train of thoughts. Gray took out his cell and checked the screen. Lucy thought she saw a nervous expression appear on his face, but ignored it, thinking it was just her imagination.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Gray gave her a small smile. Lucy nodded and Gray walked into the bathroom.

Lucy sat on the kitchen floor, intensely thinking.

_Luu? Does that mean he…he remembers? It couldn't be…_

_Could it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Library picture at my profile!<strong>

**Anyways, there's the chapter. Sorry, it's like a filler, with small NaLu and GraLu moments. Short too, but oh well!**

**Hope you liked it, to satisfy both types of fans. ^.^**

**Review please! :) -BM[x**_  
><em>


	8. Bento Boxes

**Okay, so I've come to the conclusion that I'll write shorter chapters, so I can update more! I mean, who likes it when you give an update of a long chapter, every 4 months? Psh, you would have forgotten what's been happening then! (...That's what happens to me...)**

**Hehe, guess what? On Microsoft Word, I've hit 51 Pages! Ohohoh~~~ Great, eh? That's a record for me! I feel so happy ^.^ So, thank you! :)  
><strong>

REVIEWERS::

ShiningStellar: Yay! Glad you liked this chapter. Right? Juvia's been gone. ^.^ EEep, thanks! (Gee, I feel like one of those crazy fan-girls...) No problem, I Thank YOU.

Angelhearted: I'm glad you love it a lot! Yeah, To Lucy, she's so confused, she doesn't even know what's going on anymore. O.O *swirlies

grayluforever: Why, thank you! To me, when I get an idea, I'm like, "WOOOAAAHH! That's a great idea! Mwahaha!" :) I'm pretty sure this chapter will make you even more curious!

ehynjehl: I know you knew it! Right? Yeah, even though it wasn't romantic, it was very intimate and comfy. ^.^ Hmm...maybe? ;P

Emcronia: I hope the bento meets your expectations! I kinda had to look up what you put in bentos... Hehe. Google's my besst fraaand. xD Yeah, I thought Mari-sensei was great for that.

iHinamori Amu: It is! It's so confusing sometimes... Thankyou! :) Hmm... maybe? I don't know...okay, I can't tell. okay, It wasn't Juvia. Gahh, I can't say any more! No more! :)

Crystilia: Thank you! Hope you like this! :)))

shortiix3: Haha, Gray didn't notice his slip-up. ^.^ okay, maybe I'll put him in later? ;DD Gray seems like that huh? :T Pfft, no need for the excuse! Hell, (See what I did there?) my stuff has cussing, so why not?

hinata3847: Thank you! ;D Pfft, who says you can't write this good? -Wait a second, my work isn't even that good! I'm serious. -_- Good work is like, and her stories like Until She's Home Again! I swear, that stuff is LITERATURE. *.* I think you're good, as long as you like writing, who cares how good you are? :) No, no, don't cry! You're going to make me cryyy! T^T So, love you're writing, if not, I'm going to come and give you a whooping. -_- Okay? Good. ;)

Lu-chanFT: BAHAHA. I've been in LaLaLand... (Okay, I was really reading mangas and FanFics. Don't get mad at me! T^T) Why don't you like NaLu? :( GAAHHH, you liked it even though you don't like fillers? Yaaayy! :DD (P.S. Tell Gray I said 'Ello!) Aww... It's okay, my freakin' schedule is messed up too. I mean, really? Math in first period? You're just begging to fail me. -_- haha, really? I go on that site to study the characters. *.* I seem creepy huh? Pfft, naah. ;)

**SHMEXXYY SSSHMEEXY! Ahem. Now that I've gotten your attention, (Hehe...^.^) I posted a poll on my profile, so please check it out! If not, your choice of the stories ending is at stake. -.- And if you have any other ideas or questions, message me! :) Also, you can check the pool, and another poll at my Bittersweet forum. The link is at my profile. So, check that out too~  
><strong>

**Thank You, my Readers and Reviewers! Love you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Luu!" Gray yelled. "That really hurt. I didn't mean for you to chuck the drink at me! Gee," He mumbled._

_Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, smiling. She stopped, a serious expression across her face._

_…Luu?_

_At that moment, a phone's ringtone messed Lucy's train of thinking. Gray took out his cell and checked the screen. Lucy thought she saw a nervous expression appear on his face, but ignored it, thinking it was just her imagination._

_"I'll be right back, okay?" Gray gave her a small smile. Lucy nodded and Gray walked into the bathroom._

_Lucy sat on the kitchen floor, intensely thinking._

_Luu?Does that mean he…he remembers? It couldn't be…_

_Could it?_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Gray stepped out of the bathroom. He grabbed his belongings in a rush. "Sorry, but I have to go. Something came up," Gray's face looked strangely pale.<p>

"Hm? Oh, okay…" Lucy said. She went to the door and let Gray out. He waved at Lucy and walked into the elevator.

Lucy stood at the door for a moment before she closed the door and walked to the couch.

To her, it felt lonely again after Gray left. Like there was a hole in her heart.

Was she…falling in love with him again…?

* * *

><p>Gray walked out of the building, his face still a deadly white.<p>

He waved a taxi over and climbed into the back seat.

"Where would you like to go?" The polite man said.

Gray said the location while looking out the window. He looked out to Lucy's building that was slowly getting farther and farther. " and step on it," He added with a monotone voice.

_Stay away._

He would have to, no matter how hard it hurt him. He had to.

For Lucy,

And for

_her._

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into her literature class room, her eyes half open. She was still sleepy, even after 8 hours of sleep. The teacher talked to the class for a while, then let everyone work on their projects.<p>

Lucy walked up to Gray and sat next to him.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Lucy asked, leaning her elbows on Gray's table.

Gray, who was writing something on a piece of paper, stopped. He looked up at Lucy, with a strangely cold expression. "Why? It's none of your business what I do,"

Lucy was slightly taken aback to Gray's response. "Sorry. Just wondering out of curiosity. Anyways, let's work on the project? "

"Actually, I was thinking," Gray started to say. "You don't need to work on the project. I'll do it all. I promise I won't make us fail, so you can just watch. Okay?"

Lucy looked at Gray with surprise. "Uh, but I want to do something. I don't want to do nothing and just take credit for it,"

Gray glared at her. "Fine. You do this, and I'll do the rest." Gray wrote down a list of things for Lucy to do and gave it to her. Lucy watched as Gray got up and walked up to the teacher. He talked to her, then walked out of the room.

Lucy stared as Gray walked out of the door and slowly closed it.

"What the hell is his problem?" Lucy whispered.

As Gray closed the door, he saw that the hall was empty. He put down his cold face and sighed. He slid to the floor, and hid his face with his arm.

* * *

><p>Lucy uneasily walked out of her classroom. Why was Gray acting so cold to her again? And did he remember her? If so, then why was he acting cold?<p>

It was lunch break, so Lucy walked towards the cafeteria. She then remembered that Natsu was to make her food. She face-palmed herself for completely forgetting. She was quite scared of what type of concoction Natsu had made.

Was it poisonous? Did it stink? Is it burned? Would it have mold? Though she knew he put a lot of effort in it, Lucy still didn't want to die.

Lucy saw the cafeteria entrance and Natsu who was waiting at the doors. He saw Lucy approaching and walked up to her.

"Hey Luce! You ready for my home-made food?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Uh…I'm kind of scared. It's not toxic or anything, right?" Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Heeyyy! That's mean," Natsu pouted. "You know, I'm actually a pretty good cook!" Natsu elbowed Lucy. "C'mon. Let's go outside?"

Lucy nodded, sighing.

The two walked to an empty table and Natsu looked through his bag. He smiled, taking out a black bento box. He opened the box, showing its contents. Lucy looked at the box, amazed.

"Woooaah," Lucy said with her eyes sparkling.

There were onigiri in different shapes such as squares, cylinders, spheres, and triangles. The rice in the onigiri glistened in the sun with pieces of grilled salmon and umeboshi (Japanese pickled plum.)

A few spring rolls sat on the side, filled with fresh veggies. The rolls had a crispy outer layer that was a golden brown.

Edamame (soybeans) and some tofu and vegetable piccata sat next to the spring rolls. There was a small piece of salt grilled fish and kinpira gobo (spice sautéed bordock root.)

Lucy stared at the bento even more, unaware that she was slightly drooling.

"Good, eh?" Natsu said, proud of his masterpiece.

Lucy was at a loss of words. "Bu-wha-you-"

"Hm?"

"Did you make this?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded. "Try it!" He took some chopsticks and handed it to Lucy. She took the chopsticks and picked up some of the food. She took a bite, slowly chewing.

"A…amazing!" Lucy yelled, eating more.

Natsu smirked. "See! It isn't that bad."

Lucy nodded, still amazed.

Natsu laughed, watching as his "girlfriend" chowed down. He rustled her hair up, making her scowl.

Natsu thought a moment. "Hey-wait a second! Don't eat it all! I want some too!" Natsu yelled. He tried grabbing the food out of Lucy's hands, but failed. She got up, running away from Natsu. He chased after her, yelling for her to share.

She shook her head, laughing. "Never! This is all mine! Get your own food!"

"That's my food though!"

"No, you made it for me. So it's mine!"

The two laughed, playing cat and mouse.

Lucy felt happy, as Natsu erased all her pain and sadness.

Meanwhile, a two girls were sitting close by, watching the couple intently. One of the girls called someone on her phone.

"Yes," She said in a formal tone. "They are eating right now. Seem like a couple to me."

On the other line, a man spoke. "Okay. Call if you see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary."

"Yes, sir." The girl said. She hung up on the phone and continued to watch.

* * *

><p>Gray walked into the small room, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.<p>

He dropped the flowers on the side table, the room silent except for a machine that beeped every few seconds and the sound of small breaths.

The room smelled of cleaning tools and rubbing alcohol. He hated that smell.

He scooted a chair over and sat next to the girl who sat in the bed, a blanket pulled to her chest.

An air mask was wrapped tightly to her mouth, fogging up every time she exhaled.

Her hair that seemed almost black flowed over the bed sheets, gently shining under the dim light.

Gray took her pale hand that lay out in the open, which was cold compared to a normal human.

Gray covered the girl's hand with his and put his forehead on them.

"Please…" He whispered, hoping she heard. "Please get well,"

He paused, waiting for a response, even though he knew he would never get one.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooaahh, Natsu can cook? Gray has issues? <strong>**People are spying on Lucy? ****Who is this chick in the hospital? Why am I asking these questions when I know it? I don't know! **

**Hehe, I had to Google to learn about bento boxes... :) Google helps me with anything! MWAHAHA. :))**

**Again, check out the poll pwease! If not, I'm going to kill off all the characters for personal amusement. ^.^ I feel so sadistic! okay, I'm going to sleep now, since the night is getting to me. ^.^ So, peace! Til next time, BlueeMoon signs out!  
><strong>


	9. Natsu's Past

**Hehe. I originally had one whole long chapter, but I split it. :) _You'll get the other half, when I get 95 reviews~~ So, review! ^.^_ The good and juicy stuff is in the next chapter, soo. ;)**

**And, sorry to ask you again, but I updated the poll. So check my profile for the poll and vote!** _**Like I said, I'll just kill off all the characters if you don't tell me what you want in the end! :DD**_

Thank you, reviewers:

Angelhearted: Hmm, it will still be a mystery for a while, but I'm kind of hinting at why he's cold!...kind of.

Eieriann: Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like ^.^ Hmm..maybe... :) Yea, their Father Minions. O.o I wouldn't want them to die though because they're just following orders! .

Emcronia:Why, thank youu. Yeah, I was trying to decide if Natsu couldcook or not... I decided to make him smart-er than usual. Glad you did the poll! ...Except I had to change it and add more choices... Sorry! But its really important because it (kind of) influences the ending.

shortiix3:Heehee. You'll find out later~~ Yeah, he says you can! *Natsu gives you cyber bento. Awwh, and I never get tired of being grateful for you liking my story. ^.^ Sadly, Juvia pops up in Chapter 10. Boo. -_-"

iRima-Chan: Yeah, you guessed right! Hehe, I read your mind didn't I? ;D Hmm.. maybe? ;)

ehynjehl: Hehe, don't worry, it's not a love interest or anything... :) Yeah, the father is locoooo. Truthfully, I can't really see the real Natsu cooking... O.o You're hunch is probably right... xD

Maxieornot:I hope I was quick enough for youu ^.^ You'll get the next chapter faaasst, when my reviews hit 95. xDD Why, thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

ShiningStellar: Haha, ok. I know what you mean, you just wanna say that. Yeah, it is limited! Thanks ;) Pffftt, that happened with my other story... but I was working on this one, so I guess I had a reason. But the chapter was short... . Naahh, I'd rather give recent chapters then once in a while. Then, people would forget what my story is about and have to re-read the whole thing again. (That happens to me...)

Zero Sakura: Indeed, Gray is so weird and stuff... well, I never thought of it that way... hehe. Well, when you find the reason why he's like that, I guess it really is for Lucy. Don't worry, HER is not a love interest or anything, just an important person. Okay, yeah Mr.H doesn't like Gray. SHHHHHHHHHHHH. Don't tell anyone. Hope you enjoy this!

grayluforever: Hehe, you'll see. ;) WEll, to me it's good that you're curious! Enjoyy!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>

_Gray walked into the small room, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand._

_He dropped the flowers on the side table, the room silent except for a machine that beeped every few seconds and the sound of small breaths._

_ He scooted a rolley chair and sat next to the girl who sat in the bed, a blanket pulled to her chest._

_An air mask was wrapped tightly to her mouth, fogging up every time she exhaled._

_Her dark blue hair that seemed almost black flowed over the bed sheets, gently shining under the dim light._

_Gray took her pale hand that lay out in the open, which was cold compared to a normal human._

_Gray covered the girl's hand with his and put his forehead on them._

_"Please…" He whispered, hoping she heard. "Please get well,"_

_He paused, waiting for a response, even though he knew he would never get one._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Lucy and Natsu came out of the school building together. Natsu had his arms over his head, looking up at the sky. Lucy walked along side him, her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Hey, want to come to my house today?" Natsu asked. "You've been there once, but I never let you see my cat,"

"Hmm, sure! A cat? What kind?" Lucy smiled.

Natsu showed great enthusiasm as he explained to Lucy about his prized pet. "Hm, I'm not sure what kind of cat he is… but He's blue, and can say, 'Aye!' isn't that cool? His name is Happy."

"Woah, you have a blue talking cat?" Lucy looked at Natsu like he was crazy. "Where did you get Happy?"

Natsu stayed silent.

Lucy then remembered that she already made plans. "Ah, sorry Natsu! I forgot that I promised Levy that we'll go to the library today…" Lucy said. "Sorry… maybe next time?"

Natsu's face changed back to its usual happy self. "Nah, it's okay. You can come over again some other time!"

Lucy nodded. "Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye Luce!" Natsu smiled and ran down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Levy ran up to Lucy with a smile on her face.

Lucy looked at her blue-haired friend and smiled back. "Hey Levy! Ready to go the library?"

"Yup!" The two then proceeded to the library with eagerness.

Lucy walked into the library with Levy, both excited to look through the shelves of great and wonderful surprises. The two grabbed a bunch of books until they both reached for the same one.

They looked at each other and laughed.

The two could hear the librarian shushing them, and they immediately stopped.

Lucy and Levy grinned as they walked over to a table with handfuls of large novels.

As Lucy started a novel, Levy smirked. "Soo, I saw you and Natsu at lunch today,"

Lucy stopped reading and put her book down. "Huh? What do you mean?" She said in an overly-innocent tone.

"You know what I mean,"

"Ahh, no I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"Noooo," Lucy said.

"So, how's dating Natsu?"

Lucy forgot that she hadn't told anyone about her situation. Only she and Natsu knew, and she planned to keep it that way.

"Good," Lucy genuinely smiled.

"You know, I thought that he would never date someone." Levy said nonchalantly, flipping through some pages in a book.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy leaned forward. She was curious now.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything so…"

"C'mon! I won't say anything!"

"Hmm, okay." Levy smiled.

Levy explained the story, full of detail.

Natsu and a girl named Lisanna were really close when they were little. Lisanna and Natsu were always together. One day, they were playing at the park and found a cardboard box with a small navy blue kitten. The kitten had an injured paw, and stayed curled up, cold. Natsu and Lisanna brought the kitten home and cared for it. As the time went, the cat's fur changed from dark blue to a light sky blue. It said "aye!" instead of meowing, like a normal cat. Lisanna and Natsu raised the cat like a husband and wife who had a child. They named the cat Happy, since the cat looked and made them happy.

Then, the incident happened.

Lisanna was a sister to Mirajane and Elfman. The three went on a roadtrip/vacation during summer. While they were riding in a car on a desolate road, the car started to malfunction. The car ran off a small cliff, and crashed.

Mirajane and Elfman were still conscious, but Lisanna didn't make it. She stopped breathing.

The two had to leave, and get help. When their wounds got treated, they went back to get Lisanna's body after a few days, only that there was none when they went.

They returned back to Magnolia, and told everyone the news. Natsu was devastated. Everyone had to leave him alone for months.

"After a while, he went back to normal, but whenever anyone mentions Lisanna, he gets angry." Levy finished the sentence. "He really loved Lisanna,"

Lucy stared off in the distance. No wonder Natsu was strange when Lucy asked him about how he got Happy.

"Oh…" Lucy said. She felt extremely sad for Natsu and his loss.

* * *

><p>"Heyy!" Lucy walked into her condo, with bags of food. She took her shoes off and kicked the door shut. Erza came out of her room, smelling the food.<p>

"Ooh, what did you buy? Cake?" Erza's eyes lit up.

"Uhh, no. Chinese food! :) " Lucy smiled. She did have two slices in her bag, but she would surprise Erza later.

Erza looked down, totally disappointed.

"Now, now." Lucy said. She walked to the kitchen and took out the cartons of food. "Don't act like a kid,"

Erza stuck out her tongue, crossing her arms. She walked to the counter and sat down while Lucy prepared the food.

While they ate, Erza remembered something. "Oh! I heard about this café place. They have open mic and regs playing on Friday and weekends. Poetry recitals are on the weekdays. Want to check it out tomorrow? Since its Friday there'll be regulars and mic," Erza said before shoving noodles in her mouth. "Regs are when the café pay people to sing and blah blah. They are also regulars at the place, hence the name 'regs.' Kind of professional I guess? Open mic is when anyone can sing, but they don't pay you. You just get to do it for fun,"

Lucy tapped her chopsticks on her lips, thinking. "Hmm, I'm free tomorrow. Why not?"

"Okay! It starts at…6?"

"Mmkay," Lucy said, and the two finished their dinner.

After Lucy washed their plates, she took out two cheesecakes.

Erza's eyes lit up with glee.

"Is that for me?" She asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Here, eat mine too. I'm full," Lucy shoved her plate to Erza after taking a small bite.

Erza shoveled the cake in her mouth eagerly like a little kid. If people saw her face they would have thought that she won the lotto.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Erza asked. She sat on the couch watching Gladiators with a bag of her favorite potato chips.<p>

"Yeah," Lucy said. She put on her shoes and jacket while Erza turned off the TV and placed the chips on the table.

While Erza put her shoes on, Lucy received a text message on her phone. She took her phone out and checked the screen.

**From: Natsu**

**To: Luce**

**Friday; 5:40 PM**

**Message:**

**Hiya Luce! What ya doin? :) I'm boreeeeddd. Entertain meee?**

Lucy smiled and started to reply back. As Lucy wrote, Erza looked over her shoulder.

"Who's that?" Erza grinned.

"Uhh- Let's go? Okay!" Lucy sent the message and put her phone back in her pocket. She grabbed Erza and ran out of the door.

**From: Luce**

**To: Natsu**

**Friday; 5:41 PM**

**Message:**

**Hey Natsu! I'm going to this café called The Grind with Erza. There's going to be people singing and performing. What are you doing? Wanna come?**

Natsu rolled around on his couch, replying to Lucy.

**From: Natsu**

**To: Luce**

**Friday; 5:43 PM**

**Message;**

**The Grind? I've heard of it before… ah! They have good bread…^.^ Yum. I'm sitting on the couch, listening to music and texting you! ;D Ehh… Erza's scary… I don't wanna get beat up. Maybe another time! Without Erza… O.o**

Lucy laughed as they sat in a taxi, amused at how scared Natsu was of Erza.

**From: Luce**

**To: Natsu**

**Friday; 5:55 PM**

**Message:**

**Then I'll try their bread? You're so weird… Erza's not scary! …Okay, she is sometimes. But only if you mess with her!**

Natsu huffed as he walked to the kitchen while reading the text. Accidentally, he walked into the wall instead of the door.** (A/N: No texting while walking!...Okay, I still do it.)** He rubbed his head, cursing. He grabbed an apple and bit from it. He put the fruit down and started to type back.

**From: Natsu**

**To: Luce**

**Friday; 5:57 PM**

**Message:**

**Yeah! Try the melted cheese one…sooo good! *.* I'm not weird! You're the weirdo here! Uhhh, she's scary ALL THE TIME. Don't tell her I said that though! I don't wanna die… T^T**

Lucy read the text as she entered the café, which was dimly lit. The place had round tables located around the room while there were some booths on the side of the room. All of the tables had a lit candle that made the room have a mysterious feeling.

There was a bar on one side with glasses and mugs with a bartender who was serving people. The bartender was… Mirajane? The white-haired teen smiled to a customer as she filled a mug and handed it to them.

In front of the room was a small wooden stage with an old-fashioned mic in the middle. To the sides were guitars, bass, drums, and a keyboard.

The place was crowded, showing that The Grind was a popular place. Most of the crowd was teens, but some looked like they were in their 20's to early 30's.

The blonde walked up to Mirajane while Erza went to look for a seat. "Hey Mira!" Lucy said, waving to her school friend. "I didn't know you worked,"

Mirajane smiled. "Yeah, I need to support me and Elfman, ya know? Oh, did you come here with Gajeel and the gang?"

"Huh?"

"Gajeel likes to sing and play guitar for open mic. Sometimes Levy, Gray, Elfman, Juvia, or anyone comes with him. Usually Levy though. I think they like each other, don't you agree?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah! They do seem like it…Hm, Maybe I'll see them today,"

Erza walked up to them. "Hi Mirajane!" Erza greeted. She turned to Lucy. "I got a table."

They said goodbye to Mirajane and left.

Erza showed Lucy a small table and sat down. Lucy sat down next to Erza. Well, tried to.

Lucy had trouble at first because the seats were so strange. The seat was only a small keg-barrel that seemed empty. Lucy pulled at the barrel, trying to take it out from under the table. Finally succeeding, Lucy sat down with a "Ha-ha, I succeeded!" face.

Erza, who was watching her friend struggle the whole time, laughed at Lucy. Unlike Lucy, Erza had pulled her barrel-seat out in one swift tug.

"What?" Lucy glared at Erza until she stopped.

Lucy took out her phone, replying back to Natsu.

**From: Luce**

**To: Natsu**

**Friday; 6:02 PM**

**Message:**

**Mmkay, I'll try it. Nooo, you weirder than me, mister. OK, I'll tell Erza you said that! ;) See you in the afterlifeee.**

Natsu sobbed as he read Lucy's message. "Noooo," he said. "I'm dead now…"

**From: Natsu **

**To: Luce**

**Friday; 6:05 PM**

**Message:**

**X.x Nooo, Luce! How could you do this to me? I thought we were besties… T^T**

Lucy giggled. In the distance she heard people walk onto the stage.

**From: Luce**

**To: Natsu**

**Friday; 6:05 PM**

**Message: **

**Haha, too bad. :D Sorry, I got to go now! The show's starting. Good luck facing Erza's wrath!**

…

…

…

…

**P.S. Don't be such a wussy. I'm not gunna tell her. ;) Scared ya! Byee.**

Natsu pouted as he read the message. Sadly, he was all alone again. He sat on his couch, a half-eaten apple in his mouth while he hung upside down on the couch.

It was a Friday, and he had absolutely nothing to do. What could he do….?

Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Hmm!" He said, completely regretting the action. He choked on the apple's juice, flopping off the couch and landing on his head. He coughed the apple out and got up, throwing his apple in the trash and bolting out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I dunno why I always use Levy as the person who explains peoples' past... . Anyways, review! 95 reviews, and you'll get the next chap~~<strong>

**Thank you Readers! ;)))**

**P.S. Did the texting you? Please tell me if it does. Dx**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**_She was FURIOUS._  
><strong>

_**Lucy grabbed Gray by the wrist and tugged at him until he got up. Her strength to pull the fully-grown boy was strange for a normal teen girl. She pulled him to the door, and yanked the handle to go outside.**_


	10. I Know You Know

**So, here's the extra-chapter! You can say its a mid-way Finale? Because school is starting for me, and I won't have much time. So, I'm not sure when I'll be doing my next update. T^T  
><strong>

**Eieriann:** Gaahh, and I love you more now! ^.^ and...don't take that the wrong way. O.o Awwh, that kindda made me smile! I hope that doesn't offend you. xDD Well, you'll see where Natsu goes. Naah, I don't think so...!

**Crystilia: **Haha, most likely. But you'll see! Hope I was quick enough for yah! ;D

**iRima-Chan: **He is! It's sooo adorable! ^.^ ;) Erza is hilarious! (Well, in my mind at least.) She'd have hearts in her eyes while she gobbles it all down. Thanks for voting! ;DDDDDDDD

**RoseKat and SkyVic: **Ahh, naw, it's okay! I'm just glad you read it. (Ch7)IKR? I think Mari-Sensei knew or something... ;P Hehe, yeah! He's soooo ninja. Yes, Gray of course is! In Fairy Tail remember when he saw up Lucy and Virgo's skirt? He was like, :OOOO Yea, I love those people too. (Ch8) yeah, Gray's depressed... :( Yeah, I see Natsu and Lucy in chibi form with little flowers around them, slow-mo, which makes it kinda funny. XD Hm...maybee? We'll see. ;P Nawh, you're not a bad example!...I think. O.o haha, you're funny. Now, next chapter review! (Ch9) Haha, yea, here's the splitted (I know I have bad grammar, okay?) chapter! I know... I mean, Lisanna's not a bad person, soo... (Well, for now... :D) :OO really? Are you gunna write about it in a story? That would be funny. We have telepathy! :O I've been wanting to put the Cafe thing for a while now... but I didn't want to rush it.. ;(( Yeah! Lucy's a weakling!...well, until she gets mad. (you'll see.)

**Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants: **Haha, yay? He's so...clumsy. xD Thanks for liking it! Enjoyyy! ^.^

**wendyvel: **Aww, thank you!~~ Well, here's the other half! Hope you like it. ^.^

**AllyRaeSayers: **Thank you! :)

**Angelhearted: **I'm glad you love it! ;DDD Pssh, 'm not that good, there's REAAAALLLY good people out there! Awh, don't worry, time well tell what happens... ;)

**This is EPIC...-ly sad. -.-' **

**Why does everyone have to suffer? BOOHOO. T^T (You'll see later.)**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>

_It was a Friday, and he had absolutely nothing to do. What could he do….?_

_Suddenly, he got an idea._

_"Hmm!" He said, completely regretting the action. He choked on the apple's juice, flopping off the couch and landing on his head. He coughed the apple out and got up, throwing his apple in the trash and bolting out the door._

* * *

><p>Lucy turned her head to the stage. The stage had spotlights recently added to it. A man walked up to mic with a big grin.<p>

"Hello people! My name is Binny, and welcome to The Grind! Today's band is The Stupid! They've been here as regulars, so I'm sure you know them. Now, give them a round of applause! The Stupid!" (A/N: Hehe…all of you that have watched a certain drama, you know why this is funny.)

Lucy and the crowd clapped as four boys walked onto the stage. Each one picked up an instrument; a guitar, bass, drums, and another guitar. A black-haired boy spoke into the mike.

"Hello The Grind! I'm Shin and this is my band, The Stupid!" He smiled, making the crowd applaud. Lucy swore she heard a few girls behind her yelling and screaming fan-girl style.

"A one, a two, a one two three four," The band started to play a song. Everyone nodded their head to the music, while some just stared in awe.

After a few songs, the band went off the stage. Binny went back to the mic. "Well, our other gig, The Wallflowers, quit their gigs at The Grind. So sadly, that's it for the bands."

Everyone started talking, wondering why The Wallflowers, who had stayed for over a year, left. The café was about 4 years old. "So," Binny continued. "We'll be holding 'auditions' for the next group or individual that would like to sing here! The auditions are next Saturday, at 6. It won't be a private audition, so there will be audience. And the audience will decide who's going to be the next regular!"

The whispering and talking around the room increased.

"Ok, now, now. Since it will take a while, no open mic that Saturday! Soorrryy,"

A few people moaned in dissatisfaction.

"So, the group can be 1 person to 6 people for each audition. The pay will be pretty good, at least I think… Anyways, notify us by Thursday noon if you're going to perform. You don't need to know the song selection until the day you perform. It can also be a hand-written song. Each group can play one to two songs. Okay, enough of me talking. Now to open-mic! Gajeel Redfox!"

Binny waited for Gajeel to come up, but no one did. "Well, I guess he's not here. So to the next singer for tonight, Mar-"

The café door slammed open. "I'm here! Wait!" A man's voice yelled. Everyone turned to see who it was. Gajeel walked into the café with Levy, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, and Cana following behind. "Sorry, there was a thing when- yeah, you don't wanna know." Gajeel said. He walked up to the stage with his guitar slung over his shoulder.

He grabbed a stool from the side and placed it in front of the mic. Gajeel sat down and placed his guitar in his lap. As he started to sing, Levy and the gang walked up to Lucy and Erza.

"Hey Lu-chan and Erza! I didn't know you knew about this place!" Levy smiled, sitting down next to Lucy. The rest of the group grabbed a seat at the table.

"Well, we discovered it a while ago. Hey, why didn't you invite us to this, neh Levy?" Lucy pouted while giving Levy a puppy dog face. "Do you hate us so much that you don't want to hang with us?"

"Wha-? No!" Levy leaned in closer and put her hand over her mouth. "Gray and Juvia are here, and I know your awkward situation,"

Lucy nodded. "Ohhhhhhhhh. Okay, I get you. It doesn't bother me anymore though,"

The two glanced at the couple, who were whispering and laughing quietly. Juvia was quite close to Gray that it looked like glue stuck to paper. Levy and Lucy looked back at each other.

"Ok, a little." Lucy put her thumb and finger up, showing how small she cared.

Levy nodded. "Now that's more realistic,"

Cana got up from her seat. "Well, I'm going to 'talk' to Mirajane. Bye!" Everyone knew that she wasn't going to talk. Cana was known for her excessive drinking. No one has ever remembered a time where she was sober. Ever.

Everyone nodded as Can rushed off to the motherly load.

Lucy turned to everyone else. "Hey Elfman, Juvia, Gray!" She smiled.

"Hello Lucy!" Elfman said. "Manly of you to be here!"

Lucy sweat-dropped. Elfman loved the word "manly" and being "manly." It was quite strange…

"Hi Lucy-sama," Juvia gave Lucy a small smile.

Gray ignored Lucy and turned his head to Gajeel, who was still on stage strumming his guitar and singing a chorus.

_I can't take this anymore._

Lucy was _really _pissed now. What was his problem? Did he hate her so much that he couldn't even say a proper hello? At least be courteous, you bastard. Lucy fiercely got up, making her seat screech against the floor. Everyone at the table looked at her as she walked over to Gray.

Lucy grabbed Gray by the wrist and tugged at him until he got up. Her strength to pull the fully-grown boy was strange for a normal teen girl. She pulled him to the door, and yanked the handle to go outside.

Everyone watched as they disappeared into the night, faces absolutely confused. Juvia started to get up, but Levy stopped her by putting her hand on her arm. "Juvia," Levy said with her voice cautious. "Leave them."

As Juvia's eyes lingered at the door, Levy's grip tightened.

Juvia clenched her hand into a fist and sat back down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(With Natsu...)<strong>_

Behind a bush, Natsu sat. He really didn't know what he was doing crouching there.

He had run over to The Grind, planning to surprise Lucy. When he got on the street, he saw two figures walking out of The Grind and going to the tip of an alley. It was Gray and…Lucy? Feeling how tense they were, he knew he shouldn't butt in. He wanted to know what they were saying, resulting in Natsu hiding in a bush.

Anyways, it seemed like they were talking about something important.

Did they have some kind of relationship besides being friends? Nah.

Natsu leaned in closer to hear what they were saying. He could hear Lucy ranting about how Gray ignored her? Made her crazy? This doesn't make sense….?

Then Natsu got it. _Ohhh, I remember… I talked to Lucy about Gray when we first met! I forgot about that… oops. And I kissed her. What was I thinking then…? Oh! I was drunk that day…hehe. My bad._

Now they're disagreeing with each other…? And…What the heck? Gray whispered something to her. What'd he say?

Natsu cursed incoherent words, watching as Gray walked off, leaving Lucy standing there. Her eyes were wide and it looked like she was about to cry….?

Natsu reminded himself that later he would pummel Gray until he bled to death.

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>With Lucy...<em>)**

Outside, Lucy brought him to a small alley. The alley was empty except for a few large green dumpsters. Some trash was littered on the floor, along with gum and soot-like substances.

"What the hell?" Gray asked. He had a tint of anger in his voice. He yanked his hand away from Lucy.

"Gee, I should be saying that! What is wrong with you?" Lucy asked with her face strained.

"What's wrong with _you_? Why'd you pull me out here?"

Lucy laughed hysterically. "What's wrong with _me_? Me? The problem here is _you_," Lucy emphasized as she took her finger and jabbed Gray at the chest.

"First, you ignore me, then you talk to me, then ignore me! What are you, bipolar? Are you PMSing like a girl? Are you a girl?" Gray opened his mouth to say something, just to get cut off by Lucy.

"Gee, make up your mind! You're going to make me go _crazy_! Did I do something to you or what? Because your attitude is really freakin' pissing me off." Lucy put her hand on her hip.

"No, you didn't do anything. I just don't like you," Gray said simply.

"And why?"

"I just…" Gray shrugged. "don't,"

"I know you know," Lucy said.

"I know what?" (Gray)

"You know!" (Lucy)

"Stop playing games, just tell me." (Gray)

"You're the one playing games!" (Lucy)

"No, you are." (Gray)

"You are." (Lucy)

"You," (Gray)

"Uhh, _you _are," (Lucy)

"Just tell me, damn it!" (Gray)

"I know you know that you remember about when we were little!" (Lucy)

"…Huh? I'm confused. You're saying too much 'I knows' and stuff. Make it simple." (Gray)

"Oh my God! Let me say this loud and clear. _YOU KNOW ME FROM LITTLE._" (Lucy)

"…No I don't." (Gray)

Lucy tugged at her hair. "Uggh! You're making me go INSANE."

Gray looked at her with big innocent eyes.

"Oh look over there, Crayon boy!" Lucy said, pointing off somewhere.

Gray looked at where she was pointing. "Hey! I hate that name!" Gray yelled at her. His eyes widened. _Crap._

"Ha! I knew it! See? When I was little I'd call you crayon boy because 'Gray' reminded me of a gray crayon!"

Gray pouted. "Fine. I remember you,"

"Then why do you ignore me and everything?"

"Because," Gray said. "I don't want you to get the idea that we are still 'in love.' That was years ago, when we were kids. I moved on, so you should too. I don't want you anymore. I'll stop ignoring you, if you understand my next words."

Lucy felt as though she was pierced with a thousand arrows, straight through the heart.

"So let me make this clear," He said.

Gray walked up to Lucy quickly. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He said coldly, "No matter what you do,_ don't _fall in love with me again. It will only hurt you." And walked off, leaving Lucy speechless.

* * *

><p>Gray disappeared down the street.<p>

It hurt him.

It hurt him so hard that he wanted to die.

But he knew it was better this way.

Lucy didn't need him; she could always find someone else. Natsu was better for her, and that was that.

He will stay with Juvia, and fall in love with her.

He will keep his promise, and he will stick to it.

He'll forget Lucy and he will be happy.

He will.

…Will he?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people! I need your help!<strong>

**So, go on this challenge for me; Find a song that goes with Lucy's feelings! Help me here pwease? I MIGHT put the song in my story... ;)** **The song just needs to go with the story/how Lucy's feels and stuff... okay, that's it.**

**Otherwise, I have two songs that I will possibly use; King of Thieves by Christina Grimmie and Stay by Miley Cyrus. ^.^  
><strong>

_Ciao! ;D_


	11. The Rest of The Night

**Elloooo my fabulous readers! I can't believe it, I have over 100+ reviews! I love you guys. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do it. THANK YOU!**

**Hehe...My computers been so slow lately. I need to have a talk with it. -_-**

**Anyways, here's an "after that happened..." kind of thing.**

Reviewers:

ehynjehl: Yeah, I'm mad at Gray too... but I also feel bad for him. :/It's cuz he thinks it's better if she's not with him. T^T Nahh, it's ok. Of course you'd be mad at him. Hehe, thank youuuu!~Yeah, it is needed. Sadly... :(

RoseKat and SkyVic: Yeah, I mean, Gray's face was like... ;OOOOO. Aha, again, we have telepathy. XD Why, thank you! I actually got The Stupid from a K-Drama... ;) it's called Heartstrings. I guess the barrels do not like Lucy...xD Yeah, I wasn't sure if Gajeel could sing good or not...so I didn't say anything about it. And for once in Natsu's life, he did something smart, huh? Yeah, Gray is straight-forward. Plus, he has to be extra mean so she gets what he's saying... Mhm, when you finally see what's happening, you'd most likely feel bad for him. I mean, he's going through so much pain by himself. T.T Poor Gray. Hehe, I must be killing you now, huh? Thanks for the songs! ;)

iRima-Chan: Hehe, I don't think I update that fast... but thank you! Haha, Damn that crayon boy? I like that, it's catchy for some reason... I could make it into a rap song! :D And... okay, I'm going off-topic here. It was Epicly say. Almost brought me to tears... T.T Okay, not really. But it was depressing still. Actually, Gray's suffering too.. :/ Thank you for the songs!

Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants: Ikr? I have no idea why Natsu was drunk... he just was. Hehe, thanks for the song! ;) P.S.: I love your username. [x

Lu-chanFT (And Gray): Haha, thanks for the song suggestions! (and the review.)

kiya:Haha, the story won't be done for a while :) I'm planning on at least...6 more chapters? Maybe more. Yeah, more. xD Mmk, thanks for (technically) voting! You should just get an account. XD Haha, thank youu!

Angelhearted: Yeah, he does... too bad they can't just be together... -_- Haha, Stay, that song has been on my list for a while. I'm just not sure if I should use it. I probably will. :) thank you!

Zero Sakura: Haha, I didn't think of that! I should make him do that again. :D Hmm, okay! :) Enjoy.

shortiix3: I know... Dx Thanks for the review and songs!

Maxieornot: Why, thank you! ;DD Hoep you enjoy this one!

MichelDeV: Haha, thanks. ;) I listened to it. The title really fits the song, eh?

Emcronia: Yeah, you'll see! I know, poor Lucy... -.- I hope she doesn't do suicide now... D;Believe me, Natsu will try. And he will probably embarrass her in the making... XD

grayluforever:Haha, thank you for the song! I have listened to the song a gazillion times, but I never thought of it. -_- I'm so horrible...XD

hajiraari: THANK YOUUU! ;D Gaahh, I hope you didn't die already, because then you would not be able to finish this chapter, or the story! Hope you like it!~

Blackcat.54: Thank you for the songs! Rainy Day inspired me for a part in this one. ;)

**THANK YOU! I think I'll never get sick of saying THANK YOU! ;)**

**And by the way, I listened to every single song you guys' suggested.** Again, thankyou! [[x

:) Another smiley just 'cause._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>

_Gray walked up to Lucy quickly. She could feel his warm breath on her face. He said coldly, "No matter what you do, don't fall in love with me again. It will only hurt you." And walked off, leaving Lucy speechless._

_Gray disappeared down the street._

_It hurt him._

_It hurt him so hard that he wanted to die._

_But he knew it was better this way._

_Lucy didn't need him; she could always find someone else. Natsu was better for her, and that was that._

_He will stay with Juvia, and fall in love with her._

_He will keep his promise, and he will stick to it._

_He'll forget Lucy and he will be happy._

_He will._

_…Will he?_

* * *

><p>This Chapter's Song: <span>Rainy Day by Janel Parrish (Copyright Disclaimer.)<span> Credits to Blackcat.54 for Recommendation! (BTW I changed some lyrics to fit.)

* * *

><p>Mirajane listened to the band play as she watched Cana chugging down a mug.<p>

"Hit me up," Cana said, shoving her completely empty mug to the bartender.

"Mm, I think that's enough now, Cana."

"Noo! I could drink 600 mugs and still go on! Now come on, Mira. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Hey, I am not-" Mira stopped talking as she watched Lucy drag Gray to the door. "Hey, do you know what's up with Lucy and Gray? Lucy looks angry,"

Cana whipped her head around and saw them. "Hm…I duurno... but Lucy looks like dis girl I knew from liddle. Gray had this love-person, and she moved away to Amereeeca! She had blonde hair too," Cana nodded. She leaned over and took her mug, filling it up herself. Mirajane was listening so intently that she didn't notice. "Hmm, and hers name was Lucy too! Suuuch a coinky-dink, eh?"

Mirajane nodded. "Ohhh, okay. This makes A LOT of sense now…"

"Ooh, and, worst part is, Juvvvia was Lucy's bestie! Thenn, when Lucy left, Juvia got Gray to go out weeth her! Such an –oooooohhh.- Beep. Lucy must be uuuuber heartbroken, eh? Not like she would be okay with it? Hmmm, but then why is she with Natsu? This is soooo confusing!"

Mirajane gasped. "So, Juvia stole Gray from her?" Cana confirmed this with a nod.

A minute later, Mira and Cana saw Lucy enter the room. She stood next to the door for a moment, looking at the table, before she bolted out of the door. Mira sensed that Lucy was about to cry.

"Poor thing…" Mira whispered. And again, left Cana refilling her beer in secrecy.

* * *

><p>(Lucy's POV.)<p>

I walked silently into The Grind after about five minutes. My eyes started watering and turning red, so I had to wait until the redness cooled down a little. Hopefully, they were back to normal.

People were still singing, and a small three-person band was performing on the stage. I looked at the table with my friends, and decided not to go back. I turned around before they could see me, and walked back out to the unwelcoming darkness.

In the sky, I could hear a small rumble.

I tried not to think about it, I really tried, but I couldn't. As I walked on the street, my eyes started to water as I remember his words again. _Don't fall in love with me again._

_I don't want you anymore._

Those were the words that hurt the most.

No one knew, not even Natsu, Erza, or Levy, that ever since I was little, I had always been scared that my father would throw me away. Partially, it _was_ my fault that Mother died. I could have done something to save her. I could have even given myself up.

But I didn't.

I looked so close to Mom that it must have hurt Father. I remember sometimes at night I would hear him getting so drunk that he'd start crying for Mother. Sometimes, he'd call me Layla, and it would break my heart.

At night, I would cry myself to sleep. But sleep only let all my fears come after me, leaving me with nothing but to relive them. One of the most vivid nightmares was when Father introduced me to his "new daughter" and threw me away for making him loose his love. Father smiled as he sent me off to an orphanage while he held his hand with a small brown-haired girl. I woke up, with wet tears drawn on my face.

I walked faster, hoping that no one would pay attention to the hysterically crying girl. I jogged into a run, holding my hand over my mouth to suppress the sobs that kept coming out. I noticed that my mascara had drenched my face and started to bleed onto my hand. I kept going, not caring anymore.

I have to admit that when I came back to Magnolia, I expected to have a Fairy Tail (xD) reunion, where I would surprise Gray and I'd leap into his arms, while he twirled me in slow-motion with flowers in the air and romantic music. But then again, any normal girl would have thought the same if they were in my situation. But no, my reunion was seeing him with my best friend. Or shall I say, backstabber ex-best friend?

Juvia knew I really loved him. So, why did she do that? Was I really that bad of a friend that she wanted to do this to me?

I felt a drop of water on my shoulder and looked up to the dark and ominous clouds. _Wow. Am I in one of those cliché dramas right now? _I lifted my hand up, and watched as small speckles of water were caught.

The rain hit the floor, growing louder and louder as it poured. I watched as people ran into stores or pulled out an umbrella. I felt quite strange just standing there like a weirdo. Who cares though?

I twirled around catching the rain in my mouth and hands.

_Cuz I'm awake on this  
>Rainy day and I'm<br>Watching as tears fall down my face  
>Yeah yeah<br>Didn't I baby  
>Treat you right?<br>And I watch the rain; it makes us pure again  
>Yeah yeah yeah<em>

From the back I could hear someone yell at me, "Lady, are you crazy? You're gunna get a cold!" I smiled at the man in the pancho and waved him off.

I went back to my spinning, and slowly my clothes and hair got soaked. To me, it felt good. The cold drops reminded me of him, in a nice way.

_And tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
>Feel like my world is falling apart<br>I watch the rain  
>Falling again<br>Wash away  
>Wash away<em>

After a while, I stopped spinning and continued to walk. The rain still poured down hard, but it didn't matter since I was already soaking wet head to toe.

After ten minutes of walking, I finally reached the condominium.

As I walked in, the girl at the front desk watched me as I squeaked (my shoes…) and hummed a small tune to the elevator. I was pretty sure that the girl thought I was really out of my mind by now. Oops.

I folded my arms as the elevator went up. The pitter-patter of the water draining the floor intercepted the silence. By the time I got off the elevator, the floor was drenched. Oops. Again.

I grabbed the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. I walked into the bookshelf door and to my bedroom. I pulled the covers and got into bed, not caring that I was wetting my bed. And no, not in that way! Don't be so immature…

I curled up in a ball and laid there until I finally drifted off to sleep. The last thing I thought before I slipped into the darkness was,

_Why?_

* * *

><p>(Normal POV.)<p>

Erza walked into the big condo, a little wet from getting into the taxi and out. She was surprised when both Gray and Lucy disappeared and never came back.

_After Gray and Lucy dramatically left the café, the gang was quite uncomfortable. They all watched silently as the performers sang. When Gajeel finished his solo, he walked over to the table and sat down. _

"_So, what did ya think of it?"_

"_Good," Levy fake smiled. Everyone else was zoned out._

"_Thanks…now, what's wrong with all you?" _

"_Nothing…" Erza said, watching as someone else walked onto the stage._

"_Where's Gray and Lucy?" Gajeel asked._

"…" _All kept silent, avoiding Gajeel's piercing eyes at all costs. _

"_Hmmph," Gajeel rolled his eyes and watched the performances silently with them._

_After about 30 minutes, Erza got up. "I'm going to go ahead now, see you on Monday."_

_Everyone nodded and said bye before Erza left. Erza called a taxi before walking out the door, knowing that it was still raining. When the taxi arrived, she ran out to the car and slipped in._

_She told the cabdriver where to go and sat silently. She knew that Gray and Lucy probably left separately after fighting._

When Erza walked into Lucy's room, she found the girl curled up in her sheets. She walked closer, and saw that the blankets were drenched. Scratch that, _Lucy_ was drenched. Erza pulled the blanket and saw that Lucy was wet from head to toe. She didn't even bother to change, or dry her hair.

Erza sighed, taking a towel and tried to dry Lucy's hair. This was a failed attempt. She wrapped her head with a towel and went to grab some pajamas. She changed Lucy after over-coming some difficulties. While blow-drying Lucy's hair, Lucy stayed sleeping. "You're such a heavy sleeper…" Erza whispered to herself as she finished Lucy's hair.

With no effort, Erza carried Lucy to her room and tucked her into her blankets. Erza then went back to Lucy's room to clean up the wet bed.

She then grabbed a few blankets and a pillow from the closet and got comfy on the couch in the living room.

* * *

><p>Gray walked to Natsu's house, reaching there after about 15 minutes. He knocked on the door, to find the house empty. Gray crouched down, and started to drift off until he heard a boy walking to the house.<p>

He opened his eyes to see his pink-haired friend walking to him. Gray stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Hey," Gray said.

"Hey. Why 'ya here for?" Natsu said.

"I just wanted to say something,"

Natsu nodded. "Well, can I do something first?"

"Uh, sure."

Natsu walked up to Gray and swung his fist at Gray's face, making the boy stagger back.

Gray held his cheek, cursing like no tomorrow.

"Ok, now that I've let my anger out, tell me what you were going to say?" Natsu moved Gray to the side while he tried to unlock the door, going through about ten keys on his chain. His face not shown, Natsu smirked a little.

"I don't know why you had to hit _me_, but since I'm in a not-so-good mood right now, I'll forget about that. Anyways, take care of Lucy." Natsu stopped fiddling with his key and looked up to Gray.

"…What?"

"Take care of Lucy. Don't hurt her," Gray said straight-forwardly.

"…and why would you care?" Natsu knew why, but pretended not to.

"Well-ju- You know, just do it, 'kay? I'm heading off now. That's all I had to say," Gray waved and walked off the porch and onto the street.

"…" Natsu watched Gray's back turn small until it disappeared.

"You still care for her; you just don't admit it, huh? Stupid," Natsu said to himself before he walked in.

* * *

><p><strong> ...And, THE END. For now. :) Well, if I really did end it now, what would you do, eh? <strong>

**Anyways, Review please!** (and/or Alert!)

**V  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>


	12. My Gift To You

**Bonjour a tous! Guess what? I wrote all the A/N and stuff...and I accidentally left the page! All my data got erased! Yaay! Now, I have to write everything all over again, even though I have horrible memory, so yeeaaahh! ;D This is great. -_-"**

**Anyway, Sorry, it's been two weeks! I've been adjusting to school and mostly, I've been having Mid-Writer Crisis. And yes, it exists. Or, at least in my dictionary.**

**I'm sorry, this chapter is uuuber CRAPPY. I've noticed that I can't write that good when I'm stressed/have school. It's known as: **

Scholstressilosous. Yes, it is a word. (skOl-stres-ill-O-sus) Definition: Not at highest potential due to a stupid thing called school and stress. Origin: ME. XD

**lalalalalalalalalalalala**

To my reviewers::

Hehe, I'm kinda too lazy to reply to everyone this time...so. I'm going to name all of you, that okay? ;) THANK YOOOUU! ~

**Angelhearted: **Haha, yeah! Juvia SUCKS. -.-" You'll hate her even more later too! ^.^ And thankss! I don't deserve such great reviewers like you guys! T^T

**ShiningStellar:** Ahh, no problemo! Just glad you read it, that's all I need. ^.0 Hehe, thanks! I thought of the ending, and was like, "YEEESS! This is it." Although, it pissed me off to have him say that. But, you gotta do what ya gotta do! Yeah, I make it so you feel bipolar huh? You want to kill Gray, but you feel bad for him at the same time! I know...it's all dramatic! It's all these Korean dramas I watch that turns me like this. -_- Haha!

**xxXBloodyAnneXxx:** ...really? I made you cry? I'm soo sorry! T.T You had a fight with a friend? Oh, I'm sorry againn! I think I made things more worse. -.-" I wish you the best of luck with your friend. I'm sure you'll get over whatever happened!~ ^.^ Hehe, yeah. I made Natsu have a brain! Ohohoh~~ His personality is that he's smart, just that he acts like he isn't and just goofs around. But when it comes down to business, he's uuber serious and intelligent. It's preettty creepy actually. O.o I hope this makes you feel better and make you smile todaayy!:)

**Emcronia:** Why, thank you! Hehe, yeah, she get's sick for... 5, 6 days? Around there. Of course, Gray's like, WTF?

**Rose Kittens: **Hehe, thanks! Hope you like this one! ^.^

**Lu-chanFT: **Hehe, Your Gray's offended! :P Hmm, Natsu go with Erza? I didn't think of that since I've been hinting Jellal. ...Woah, too many pairings... O.o :)

**iRima-Chan: **Yeah, Lucy may be suffering more...but to me, Gray is. Because he needs to lie, hide his feelings, pretend to love someone else, and he knows info that you, Lucy, and others don't know about. :) Haha, she does get a cold... yeah! Gray is very stupid. I think it's just that he has so much on his mind, that he doesn't really even care anymore if he shows that he cares for her.

**ehynjehl: **Haha, you almost cried because Lucy sounded so sad and depressing? Gahh, thanks!~ You make me feel so happy when you say that, truly! If I didn't have awesome reviewers like you, I would have stopped righting by now. XD Thank you again for reading my story, all from beginning, to now (and the end!) XD

**BlackCat.54: **Lol, haha, I know what you mean. I hope this chapter is good for you, because it made me all bubbly because NAtsu and Lucy are absolutely ADORABLEEE. ;3

**V.K. OR F.B. OR F.T: **Hehe...thanks! I rock, as much as YOU rock! I'm not that pro... .. I know some people who are just...amazing. I hope to reach that someday too. And you, help me by encouraging me!Thank you.

Okay...I lied. I ended up replying anyways. Because, I would feel guilty leaving you hanging. :/

**P.S.: Like I said, this chapter SUCKS. So, sorry. And, if you haven't noticed, I've been putting in a lot of excess stuff like songs and lyrics. If you don't like it, then sooorry, stop reading my story. :) In the future there will be a lot of songs, lyrics, IMs, picture posts, blah blah blah, ect. **

**This is a NaLu Chapter! Natsu is SOOO ADORABLE. I'm serious. He and Lucy are suuuch a cute couple! And, they give each other sooo many gifts, both physical and mental! ^.^ ~Fan girls squueal!****~. Sorry, I'm getting carried away now... So, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>

_"Take care of Lucy. Don't hurt her," Gray said straight-forwardly._

_"…and why would you care?" Natsu knew why, but pretended not to._

_"Well-ju- You know, just do it, 'kay? I'm heading off now. That's all I had to say," Gray waved and walked off the porch and onto the street._

_"…" Natsu watched Gray's back turn small until it disappeared._

_"You still care for her; you just don't admit it, huh? Stupid," Natsu said to himself before he walked in._

* * *

><p>This Chapter's Song: <span>Rainbow Veins by Owl City (Copyright Disclaimer!) <span> Credits to Lu-chanFT for inspiration! While listening to Owl City on YouTube, I found this song, and thought it was absolutely perfect for this chapter. Who knew Natsu was talented? I knew I didn't. O.o (BTW I changed some of the chorus and rearranged them. This is for future references, so you know! And so the lyrics wouldn't fit to the song if you played it.)

**the URL is on my profile**, if you want to hear it! Or, just search it on YouTube, Google, Bing, Yahoo, Whatever you use. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up to sunshine in her eyes. She got up, rubbing her eyes. Instead of finding her room, she saw Erza's armor and possessions.<p>

"Hmm," Lucy said. She slowly got up and walked to the door. In the living room she found Erza wrapped in blankets curled up on the couch. Lucy frowned, seeing how depressing the site was. She walked to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. By the time Lucy finished cooking, Erza had woken up.

"Hello sleepy-head," Lucy said as she took some plates to the table.

"Good morning, senseless girl," Erza shot back as she sat down next to Lucy. "Who goes to bed wet to the bone?"

"I do," Lucy said. "It's not like I'm going to get a co-ACHOO!" Lucy covered her mouth. "I said that too fast," She sneezed again.

"Well, any normal person would catch a cold after doing what you did! What, did you go dancing in the rain? Only a mental person would do that."

"…" Lucy looked away while taking a bite of her food.

"Oh my gosh, you actually danced in the rain! Psychotic!"

"…"

"Okay, what happened?"

"…"

"Tell me," Erza said with more force in her voice.

"Ishdonwhannatawgaboutzit…" Lucy mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"I said," Lucy started in a louder voice. "I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT. Okay?"

"Okay, okay… sheesh. You don't have to yell," Erza said in an offended tone. Lucy glared at Erza as she stabbed her scrambled eggs with her fork.

The rest of the day, and Sunday, the girls just lounged around the house. Lucy couldn't go anywhere because of her high fever, runny nose, and sore throat. Erza stayed with Lucy out of pity.

On Monday, Erza turned off Lucy's alarm and left for school. She decided to let her rest for the day.

Lucy could always go to school the next day.

She woke up, looking at her clock with blurry eyes.

10?

Lucy bolted up, running to the bathroom. In the mirror she saw a note on her forehead. She yanked it off her and read what it said.

_I let you sleep in today. Rest, and don't go to school. And don't even think about going! I know you're sick still. And you-_

"No I'm not,"

_Just said you weren't sick huh?Well, you'll sneeze in 3…2.._

"Pfft…like I'm gunna-" ACHOO!

_Told you so. ;P Now, go rest. –Erza_

_P.S. Unless you want to get my punishment._

Lucy sweat-dropped. She did _not_ want to go there. She brushed her teeth and went to the living room with a big box of 4-ply tissues along with her. She plopped herself onto the couch with a cup of nice and warm tea.

To her relief, her sore throat was going away and her fever was going down. Although, she still felt _horrible_.

Lucy watched a drama on TV as she sipped her lukewarm chrysanthemum beverage.

* * *

><p>Erza sat at the lunch table, slowly munching on her small salad.<p>

"Hey, Erza!" Levy came and sat next to the red-haired girl with a lunch tray. "What happened to Lu-chan?"

The rest of the students at the table (Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Natsu, Cana, Elfman, & co.) listened while they ate their own lunch. Gray unknowingly glanced up with concerned eyes.

"Uhh," Erza rubbed her shoulder with her hand. "She got flu. Silly her, walked in the rain yesterday for fun…I believe she has gone crazy," Erza suggested, nodding her head.

"Aww, I hope Luce gets better soon!" Natsu pouted. "It's lonely without herrrr,"

Mirajane giggled, loving how Lucy and Natsu were so close.

"…" Gray looked at his food silently until he took his fork and stabbed a piece of meatloaf with much force.

Everyone looked at Gray, curiously. The only ones, who knew why Gray was frustrated, were only Erza, Levy, Mirajane, (Cana…?), and Natsu. Okay, mainly everyone knew.

Gray looked up with a scowl. "What?" He spit out.

They all looked away quickly, glancing around the cafeteria. Levy whistled a small tune while Erza scratched her head looking at the clock. "Thought so," Gray glared as he got up with Juvia tailing him behind.

"Okay, that was awkward…" Levy said.

"Mhm…" Mirajane said. "Poor Lucy though,"

Erza nodded and folded her arms. "…Wait a second, all of you know?"

They all nodded, besides Elfman. "…What? It's not manly to keep secrets from other people! Tell me what's going on!"

Cana waved him off. "Ehh, you don't need to know… It's a 'girl thing,' right Natsu?"

Natsu nodded, not quite understanding her insult.

"…..Wait a second! I'm not a girl!"

The table laughed at the boy's superior stupidity.

* * *

><p>She slammed the door and walked to the sleeping blonde. Lucy was wrapped in a blanket on the couch with the TV speaking in a quite tone. The table had a cup of empty tea and tissues everywhere.<p>

Erza looked closer, frightened when Lucy popped her eyes open. Erza jumped back.

"You left me," Lucy glared. Her voice sounded extremely nasally, making the serious statement amusing.

"Uhh…"Erza giggled. "You sound funny,"

Lucy pouted. "No I don't," She paused. "Okay, I sound horrible…"

"Yeah, you do. So, don't go to school tomorrow...or the next day! Okay? You need to be fully healed!"

"Whyyy? I wanna- nevermind, I'll just stay home," Lucy grinned, hoping that Erza didn't catch her strange behavior. She had realized that if she went to school, she would have to see _him._

"Hmm, why did you change your decision so easily?"

"What do you ever so mean?" Lucy said innocently.

"Whatever," Erza sang, walking into her room.

* * *

><p>The next day Lucy sat at home again, alone and bored.<p>

All she did was watch TV, work on a project, eat, sleep, poop.

Hopefully she would get better soon so she could go to school…but, did she really want to?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gray was wondering where she was. Was it because of him that she wasn't coming to school? …Such a stupid girl.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

She felt a tug at her arm, pulling her from her sweet dreams and sleep.

"Luuuce!" She heard a voice yell as the person tugged more.

Lucy opened her eyes just enough to see pink hair.

"Ughh, what is it Natsu? I'm trying to sleep here,"

"Come on! You're going to spend the day with me!"

Lucy squinted at Natsu. "What, why? Don't you have school?"

"Hehe, yeah! One absent won't matter that much,"

"I'm sick. Let's go some other day?"

"Nope! Toooday! What you need to get better is to have fun! And, who else would you have fun with, besides me?"

Lucy sighed, "Acting cool?"

"Nooo. I'm just naturally like that," He puckered his lip and did a "sexy" pose.

She laughed. "Whatever you say,"

* * *

><p>After Lucy dressed up, she and Natsu walked out of her complex.<p>

"Uhm," Lucy asked as the two walked on the street. "How did you get in to my apartment? And how did you know I lived there? It's kind of creepy…"

"Simple!" Natsu grinned. "I asked Erza yesterday for a key and directions!"

"….WHAT?"

"Yeah! I was surprised she actually gave it to me. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, crazy! That doesn't sound like Erza at all!" Lucy was baffled.

"So, where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Foooood!" Natsu sang, grabbing Lucy by the wrist. Poor Lucy got dragged until he reached a small diner.

"Slow down next time, Natsu!" Lucy panted with her hands on her thighs. "You know, I'm still sick."

Natsu ushered Lucy into a booth and sat across from her. "Ehh, well, I'm making you better! Okay? So just enjoy the ride!" He grinned at Lucy with his signature grin before calling a waiter over.

Lucy sighed and decided to follow whatever the boy told her to do. It was a once in a lifetime thing anyways…..

They ordered basically the whole menu-okay, Natsu did. Lucy just agreed to whatever.

Lucy ate from one small plate while Natsu had plates and plates of food. There was a pile to the side of finished dishes, stacking so high that it was prone to tip and break.

"…You're a monster. How can you eat so much?" Lucy looked in awe as the kid shoveled everything down at once.

"Idawhno…" (I don't know) Natsu mumbled. Lucy giggled, watching her friend be ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Their next stop was an arcade called GameDay. The place had over 50 games and laser tag. There also were photo booths, karaoke booths, and small clawing machines. Lucy and Natsu walked up to Dance Dance Revolution dancing mats.<p>

"…I bet you anything that I can win," Lucy smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

"What? No," Natsu laughed.

"Hmm, well, if I win, you need to…win me something in a claw machine." Lucy said.

"Pfft, that's what you want? Out of everything you ask for, it's that? I'm horrible at those!"

"Neh, a promise is a promise!" Lucy smiled and walked onto the platform.

"I didn't even promise you that!" Natsu whined, stepping next to Lucy.

Natsu put in some coins and watched as the screen changed. Lucy tapped her right foot, choosing a song. The song, "Butterfly" by Aqua, came on.

Natsu stomped his foot, concentrating hard on getting the steps right while Lucy had a big smile on her face. She was an expert at this game.

In the end, Lucy had won Natsu by…quite a lot.

"Dang it!" Natsu yelled. Lucy laughed, bringing him to a close by clawing machine.

"I want… that one!" Lucy pointed at a small white dog with a carrot-like nose.

"Okay, okay," Natsu nodded. He put some money in and pressed start.

Slowly he moved the claw with his red joystick. He pressed the down button and the claw picked the animal up by his ear, dropping it after a few seconds.

Natsu hurriedly put more coins in, determined to win.

"Natsuu, its fine." Lucy whined. Natsu was already on his 7th time, and with no luck to getting the animal.

"No! No, I'm determined to get you this! Just one more time!" Natsu put some coins in and started the machine. He slowly picked the do up, moving towards the empty box, when it dropped again.

"Gaah! One more!" He tried again, when the dog dropped into the winner box. "Ha! I did it!" Natsu yelled, taking the dog out of the machine. He handed it to Lucy with a big smile.

"I can't believe you actually got it!" Lucy laughed, taking the animal. "Hmm, I'll name it Plue!"

"Plue?"

Lucy nodded like a little kid. "Yeah, Plue!" She hugged Natsu, making his cheeks a slight pink color. "Thanks Natsu!" She said, her warm breath tickling his ears.

"Hehe, no problem…" Natsu smiled.

"Soo, ooh! Let's play lazer tag!" Lucy's eyes twinkled as _she_ dragged _Natsu_ to the lazer tag line. When it was their turn they were admitted into a room where they were given big bulky chest-sets and a small gun that was attached. (I'm not sure how to describe it…)

About 11 other people were playing with them. The 14 teens were ushered into a huge dark room. The only light was black light that glowed from above and red and blue cushions. Natsu and Lucy were on the red team.

"And…START!" A voice from above said.

Lucy and Natsu darted across the room, shooting anyone on the opposing team with their plastic laser guns. They reached the other team's base and shot the base, gaining them points.

From above they heard a voice again. "Red team: Win." Lucy and Natsu grinned, high-fiving each other.

After that, the two went to a Night Market (A/N: I know it as Pasar Malam, mainly for Indonesians and Malay. ;P) nearby.

The night market had many stalls that lined on the street with foods and little trinkets. A few places made the food on the spot, giving the air a smell of many aromas. Some people gave samples out of fruits and nuts, while others showed DVDs and games on their stands. On racks were clothes and shirts, some with logos or Angry Birds, which were in style. There were cute things like cell phone charms, tissue box covers, pencil cases, wallets, and other things.

There were teens holding hand and some with small groups of friends. In sight were families who had fathers holding onto their daughter as she dragged him down the road. Natsu and Lucy looked around the stalls, Lucy holding onto the bottom hem of Natsu's shirt to keep close.

"I've never been here before," Lucy said to Natsu.

"Really? You've never been to a night market?" Natsu asked, glancing to Lucy.

She nodded, still looking around.

"Wow…then, I guess I'll have to give you a good experience!"

Natsu grinned, grabbing Lucy and dragging her to stalls of food. They looked at foods, buying whatever looked mouth-watering. Next, Natsu dragged Lucy to another stall with small accessories and entertaining items.

Natsu grabbed a big panda beanie that had long paw arms on the sides. He opened it and stuck it on Lucy's head. He grinned, "Haha! You look cute,"

Lucy gave Natsu a small smile. Natsu gave the vendor man some bills for the hat. "My gift," Natsu gave her his signature smile.

"But-"

Natsu shushed her by putting his index finger on her lips.

He turned around walking to some cell phone charms. "Ooh!" Lucy heard him yell. Lucy sighed, a small content smile consuming her glowing face.

Lucy was about to follow Natsu when something caught her eye at a stall. She grabbed the item, paying the vendor man. She stuffed the item in a plastic bag and followed the pink boy, who was looking at a few phone charms.

They looked through the stack, finding cute things such as Domos, Pokemon, animals, and various things.

"Okay," Lucy decided. "You pick one, I pick one. We give each other that, yeah?" Natsu nodded. Lucy picked out a charm of flames, colors of red and orange dancing with flickers of yellow. Also on the charm was a small red dragon, face lively and bright. "This one for you. It reminds me of you. You're like a big flame that lights people's hearts up!" Lucy yelled, grinning. "Although, you can burn sometimes…" She started to ramble on.

Natsu cocked his eyebrow up. "….?"

"Oh, just ignore what I said! So what did you pick?" Lucy asked.

"This!" Natsu held up a chain with a golden key dangling on the end. It shined in the dim light, showing its superiority. The golden key had gold clouds on the top, with a small red heart on the surface. "I don't know, it just looks like it would suit you," Natsu smiled.

Lucy nodded, "Okay," She said. The two separately bought the charms and gave it to each other after. Lucy took out her phone, fastening the charm as Natsu did the same.

"There!" Natsu grinned, holding up his phone to show Lucy. Lucy smiled, tapping her phone with his.

* * *

><p>They walked quietly in a garden, a song of crickets echoing everywhere. The two were silent except for the sound of their feet against the soft grass.<p>

The garden had bushes of roses; white, yellow, salmon, red, and other similar colors. The lighting was dim, small white Christmas-like lights wrapped around bushes and high arches. The lights set a mood, leaving Lucy a little uncomfortable.

The moon shined brightly in the sky, full and big.

"So…" Natsu said softly, when he realized something.

"Lucy…" He said, looking at her.

She had a tear falling down her sad face, the light making her look angelic and haunting.

"Hm?" Lucy asked, quickly wiping the water from her face.

"…are you okay?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Lucy strained her voice trying to make herself sound happy. (Squuueak!)

"Lucy…" Natsu leaned close to her face. "Are you really okay? Don't lie to me."

Lucy looked at his nose, ears, hair. Anywhere but his eyes.

Natsu stepped back. "I'll be back soon, okay? So stay here." He took Lucy by the shoulders and sat her down on a park bench.

"Remember, don't move!" Natsu yelled back as he ran down the pathway.

"What is this idiot thinking of?" Lucy said as she twiddled her fingers, looking around the garden. She folded her hands over her shoulders when she heard a small tune coming from a distance.

Slowly, it came closer, approaching the garden. The tune was catchy, sticking in Lucy's head.

"_High rise, veins of the avenue_  
><em>Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue<em>  
><em>Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you<em>  
><em>Street lights glisten on the boulevard<em>  
><em>And cold nights make staying alert so hard<em>  
><em>For heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard<em>  
><em>Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay<em>  
><em>Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?<em>  
><em>Small town hearts of the New Year<em>  
><em>Brought down by gravity, crystal clear<em>,"

Lucy looked around, seeing Natsu with a guitar over his shoulder. He made a few mistakes, and was a little off-pitch, but was still able to sound good. He approached her from down the path, a small grin on his face.

"_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains_  
><em>And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins<em>  
><em>Cuz your heart has a lack of color and we should've known<em>  
><em>That we'd grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone<em>,"

Lucy smiled at the boy who stood in front of her strumming a guitar. She laughed, clapping her hands to the tune as Natsu made a few mistakes.

"_We were the crashing whitecaps_  
><em>On the ocean<em>  
><em>And what lovely seaside holiday, away<em>  
><em>A palm tree in Christmas lights<em>  
><em>My emotion<em>  
><em>Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone<em>  
><em>As we spent the day alone<em>

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains_  
><em>And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins<em>  
><em>Cuz your heart has a lack of color and we should've known<em>  
><em>That we'd grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone<em>,"

Natsu strummed the last note as Lucy sat and smiled. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other silently with smiles drawn on their faces.

"So…?" Natsu asked.

The girl smiled. "It was…a little of pitch," Lucy shook her hand. Natsu pouted. "But other than that…amazing. No- it's indescribable,"

"Hmm," Natsu nodded. "I'll take that as a good thing?"

"Yeah," Lucy had a tint of amusement in her voice.

Natsu sat down on the grass, under Lucy's legs. He put the guitar next to him and crossed his legs.

"Natsu," Lucy asked.

"Hm?"

She grabbed something from behind her. She took the cloth and wrapped it around his neck. It was a white scarf with black lines criss-crossing.

"Thank you," Lucy told him, leaning in. He could smell her sweet aroma of vanilla and …beauty. It was intoxicating.

She put her lips to his forehead, for a few seconds. He closed his eyes, cherishing the moment they shared. She moved her head back a little but was still close.

"Natsu, thank you." She whispered again.

Natsu looked up to a rosy-cheeked Lucy.

"Lucy…" Natsu said with a stern voice. "I don't want to pretend anymore,"

She jerked her head to look at his eyes. They were filled with warmth.

"Be my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, SHOCKING! :O Did I kill you of a heart attack again? But this time...it's reversed! MWAHAHA~<strong>

**I'm Evil.**

**Soo, REVIEW (If you love me and my storyy~)**

**Gee, I'm watching too many Korean dramas. Because, my stories and ideas are becoming dramas. In K-Dramas, to be a drama, it needs: An evil ex, a cold mean guy who gets the girl, a happy idiot, a nice guy who helps the main girl but never gets her, an evil mama, a guy chasing a bus, and... DRAMA! :D **

_**Random Fact that you Probably Wouldn't Care About: The title Bittersweet originated from the Korean daily drama My Bittersweet Life. I was watching this, and thought that the title was nice. Then, I decided to name my story Bittersweet! Because, Lucy and Gray's relationship is bitter, yet sweet. It has ups and downs, twists and loopty-loops. ROLLERCOASTERR! ...It's bipolar basically. And, Lucy's life is basically bittersweet! ...Yeah. That's it.**_

_**BBYYEE!~**_

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**P.S.: ****What song fits for Lucy to sing about Gray more?**

** Stay by Miley Cyrus**

**Someone Like You by Adele**

**Say Hello To Goodbye by Shontelle**

**Story of Us by Taylor Swift (not sure about that one?)**

**Please, tell me by how the lyrics and mood is, not if you like the artist or something. **

Okay, now, bye. For real this time.

Okay, now.

NOW.

nnnnnooow.

Okay, seriously, goodbye.

-Logging Off-

I am gone.

:) See you later!

...I need to stop so-

~Bittersweet's chapter has crashed.~

...What? That doesn't make sense.

~It does.~

...No it doesn't.

~SHUT UP AND LEAVE ALREADY!~

...Okay. BYE. :T

**Oh yeah, I forgot! Can you check my story ideas? I wanna know which one I should start... only if you want to! :)**


	13. I'll Wait Forever

**Revieeewws! I still can't believe it.. 21 reviewers in one chapter! ;DD**

**Florenzia:** Hehe.. thank you! ^.^Thanks for giving me your opinion~~!

**Maxieornot: **Gaah, don't die! D: ;) Thank you for looking at them! I'm glad to hear what you think.

**Angelhearted:** Haha, because you're soo awesome! ;D Hope you like her reply...? .o

**ehynjehl:** I knooww! I think Erza has peculiar mood swings? Or she's bipolar... O.o I guess you could say it was a date! (I think...) I'm glad you liked the market and garden!~ Yeah, I see Natsu swaying back and forth strangely with a big grin, with little sparklies around him! So cuuute. *_* Hehe, he's dead serious! Pfft, you're review isn't THAT long...(kinda)! But I like reviews that are long. ^_^ Thanks for you're opinion! :)

**ShiningStellar: **Lol, I guess it wasn't crappy...? But to me, writing it was, because I felt like I couldn't really describe it, and I was going to fast...? :/ Oh well! It's okay since you liked it. ^.^ Haha, yuup! Asian and PROUD! ;DDD (...My sister thinks I'm too Asian because I always throw peace signs in pictures...or this weird Asian sign that a lot of people do...? It's like the Fairy Tail hand sign!) Hehe, I know, so much drama! ;T IT's weird because i love it, but can't stand it at the same time! We have a love-hat relationship, you can say. Gooo K Fans! (Haha, today I was singing Happy Birthday in Korean to my mom, and she looked at me like I was crazy. My sister too. O.o) I absolutely LOVE those good-looking peeps! Totally makes everything better! That's kinda why I like watching Korean instead of Japanese lives... . . Sorry, I'm reeeally going off topic now...

**iRima-Chan: **Yaaayy!~ Haha, confused? I'm glad I kind of made you like Na-Lu? I know it was long...hehe, I just keep going on and on, huh? Well, it's okay, because this chapter's preeetty short! Haha, yeah! Gray's not that great at cheering people up. -_- He really needs to work on that.

**Zero Sakura: **Hehe, well, now you can see the next button! ...wait, no, just kidding. XD Enjoy!

**fanfics are awesome:** Ahhh! Haha, Draaamaa~~! Well, it is sooo true! Korean Drama-People ALWAYS chase buses! I've seen...4 people do it already? BAHA. Yeah, some drama I can't STAND, but some I love! Gaah, I absolutely LOVE her storiesss! And especially that one too! It's soo well written! ;DD Hehe, it makees me happy that I can convince you into okay-ing NaLu! ;D Lol, that is confusing... XD Rare specimen of a human? :O Wooahh! So, can you speak Japanese? Lucky Duck! Me, I'm Asian;Chinese, but I can't speak for monkey. -.- I say it's my mother's fault for not teaching me, but she says its all on me. Pffftt. That would be col if you could translate the songs, but it'd probably be too late by that time... :( Yah know, how do you do those music signs? :D I hope you're not laughing because of my mistake... T^T I totally screwed up right there... :/ Let's just pretend he has ears! :)

**Emcronia: **I'm glad you liked this chapter! Of course! Someone has to lift Lucy's spirits up once in a while! x)

**babybluemouse:** I guess you'll find out soon! ;D Hope you like it!

**Ambitious Rookie: **I knoooww! Sometimes I wonder if my friends would go that far for me... OO Then again, I do have some friends that are...out there. Haha, actually, you'd have quite a few chapters to read! :D Hope it's not tooo overwhelmingg. Hehe, I'm thinking of doing a double ending? Or a sequel, so if you didn't like the ending-pairing, you could get another ending? I'm not sure if I should do a sequel...? Haha, no problem! I really liked the story, anyways. ^.^ I'm reaallly happy to hear that! :)

**Crystilia: **Haha, thanks for your opinion! ;DD

**BlackCat.54: **Sorry...no GraLu this time around... But there might be some in the next chapter, so look forward to that! (; Thanks for the rec!

**AnimeGurlPrincess: **Hehe, sorry for killing youu! :O Lol, thankss! :D

**v.k or f.t or f.b.: **Haha, I can read minds! ;) I'm glad you liked it!

**Lu-chanFT:** Haha, I see you really love Owl City! :D Wellll, technically I didn't say anything about it being mainly Gray and Lucy. TECHNICALLY. Because the summary says Lucy, Natsu, and Gray! :P But, yeaah, it seems like it huh? Seriously! Someone always chases a bus! Haha, noo. But I've been there before! I'm Chinese, but my parents lived in Malaysia, so I know about the Night Market, It's LOAAADDS of fun!~ HAha, yeah. I forgot what we called it too, so I had to look it up... ;

**xxXBloodyAnneXxx: **:/ Well is that friend really important to you? I'm not sure what happened, but it's not good to keep grudges or to keep ignoring people you are close to. My two best friends got into a fight a while ago, and said that they wouldn't be friends anymore. I was torn, because I always had to be with one of them at a time and not with the other. I'd sometimes slip and talk about the other friend, and they would give me death glares... *.* But eventually I forced them to make up like an awesome friend I am. ^.^ Ohhohohohoo~ I'm kiddingg! (..not really.) But really, if you guys haven't made up yet, that's just wrong. But, hopefully you have already! x]

**RoseKat and SkyVic: **Wooahh, that's a long review. *_* Ahh, you make me laugh, SkyVic! You soo make my day all the time! Are you secretly a part-time comedian? I think you are. Haha, Non-ReviewingSyndrome! Brown-haired girl...hmm...brown hair...doesn't ring a bell...? o.o I think I've gone crazy...? Thanks! I'm glad Lucy's feelings was sent through to you! I sat at my computer replaying sad music with a crease in my brows and a frown. I tried to _feeeeel_ the pain. XDDD I think I did...? No...no, I didn't. But it was supposed to be a really weird sad? Like a I'm-Okay-Sad with a tint of happy, crazy person feelings? Awwh, it's okay if you didn't get the "Fairy Tail" bit. I just threw that in because I thought it was quite PUNny. Get it ? xD ...I feel so lame right now. -_- This is what happens when you're running off 3 1/2 hours of sleep and orange juice. Hah, I know what you mean! My bestie crashes at my house ALL the time! It's actually quite amusing. I think Erza is one of the best things in this story. She makes such serious things hilarious! You can say she's the humor-release. Awwwhh!~ :3 HAha, I sit in my Pj's alll day longwhen I don't go to school! BWAHAHA:D Nahh, it's fine! IT's okay as long as you read it and all. :) The thought is what counts!

**yoshi-yuzuki: **Great that you love it!~ Erza is just... AWESOME! She's so hilarious. I guess I just read you're mind! Ohohoho~ Enjoy this chapter!

**Emil C: **You're a guy? :D I find it cool that there are some guys out there that like fluff and don't try to have a facade act of being "soo macho"! Yeah, Natsu is pretty dense! He has a brain the size of a pea. You made me laugh, when you said Lucy, dirty girl! And actually, your idea is really good! I'm not kidding.

**Leighann: **Glad you love it! Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>T^T I'm disappointed in myself. Only 1,670 words in this chapter!(total)It's usually 3,000 to 4,000. : School's getting to me. -_- Poo.**

**I know, I know. Excuse after excuse. But can I help it? Okay..I can, but still.**

**Not much in this chapter, mainly bridges to the next chapter. Natsu and Lucy have a pretty sappy moment... O.o Don't hate me! D:**

**So, it's a "Kinda-almost NaLu" chapter! Sorry, GraLu fans! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will have a liddo GraLu... I think! Hehe... (I don't write a lot of chapters, or plan. After I write a chapter, I immediately post it..)**

**Check the newest poll on my profile, onegaishimasu! It will do with the next or after the next, chapter! **

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY...<em>

_"Natsu," Lucy asked._

_"Hm?"_

_She grabbed something from behind her. She took the cloth and wrapped it around his neck. It was a white scarf with black lines criss-crossing._

_"Thank you," Lucy told him, leaning in. He could smell her sweet aroma of vanilla and …beauty. It was intoxicating._

_She put her lips to his forehead, for a few seconds. He closed his eyes, cherishing the moment they shared. She moved her head back a little but was still close._

_"Natsu, thank you." She whispered again._

_Natsu looked up to a rosy-cheeked Lucy._

_"Lucy…" Natsu said with a stern voice. "I don't want to pretend anymore,"_

_She jerked her head to look at his eyes. They were filled with warmth._

_"Be my girlfriend."_

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened in shock. "…What?"<p>

"I want us to be real. I don't want to tell people we're dating…when we're not. I want to truly tell them, that you're mine, for real. I want you to be my girlfriend." Natsu told Lucy.

"I…don't know."

"Gray, huh?"

"…yeah. Gray."

"Well, I'll understand if you still have feelings for him. But, I'm always here. And…" Natsu began in a serious voice, "I can make you forget him."

"…I'm still not sure. I have a lot of things to figure out. I'm just…" Lucy looked away.

"No, it's okay. I can wait, as long as you need. Make it days, months, even years. It's okay." Natsu convinced Lucy.

"Thanks, Natsu. You understand me too well, huh?" Lucy grinned.

"Of course! Who do you think I am? Your best friend!" Natsu said playfully. The two laughed, enjoying the nice and peaceful night together.

* * *

><p>She walked into school with Erza in tow, happy to be at school again. Although she had to see Gray and Juvia…especially Gray, she was still glad to get out of the house. She was cured! Nothing could stop her happiness. Plus, she and Natsu decided to tell their friends the truth.<p>

I mean, it's not like her father would _actually_ make her marry a stranger, right? ...Right?

Eh, she'll just tell him that she'll become a delinquent and leave the Heartfilia name if worst comes to worst. She skipped into her class, saying goodbye to Erza.

The night before, Lucy came home to Erza on the couch.

"_Hello," Erza flipped through her magazine. "Someone coming home at midnight on a school day?"_

_Lucy slowly closed the door, a stressed face on. "Hehe…yeah. Sorry, don't hurt me!" She flinched._

"_I shouldn't have given Natsu the address and key…" Erza sighed, closing her magazine and putting it on the coffee table._

"_We should sleep now, we're waking up in about 6 hours."_

_Lucy nodded and the two girls went to sleep._

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled. The latter ran up to Lucy and tackled her in a hug.

"Hi Levy!" Lucy smiled, hugging her friend back.

"Are you better?" Levy asked.

"Yuup! I have fully recovered!" She smiled.

"And, about the other thing?"

"Yeah…I'm fine about that. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Hm, not really. But, Natsu didn't go to school yesterday. Did you see him?"

"Huh? No…" Lucy said innocently.

"Oh, okay. But-"

Before Levy could say anything else, their teacher ushered the students into their seats.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat down next to a silent Gray, his face in his palms. She was dreading this period, where she and Gray were partners. Apparently, the universe hated her and just had to partner her with the person she absolutely wanted to avoid.<p>

Lucy sat with her backpack in her lap, an uncomfortable silence upon them.

(Gray) "…"

(Lucy) "…."

"So… are you feeling better?" Gray asked.

"…yeah," Lucy replied quietly.

"That's good…"

"So…"

The rest of the hour was pure torture sitting there; for both Gray and Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Luuuce!~" Lucy heard as she opened the cafeteria door. Pink hair filled Lucy's eyes as Natsu ran up to her.<p>

Lucy laughed. "Hello, Natsu." Strangely, it wasn't uncomfortable for them at all.

Natsu took his right arm and slung it over Lucy's shoulder as they walked to their lunch table.

Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Elfman, Juvia, and Levy (plus co. besides Gray [obviously.]) greeted Lucy and chatted about recent things.

Lucy hit her leg with Natsu's, who was sitting next to Lucy, showing the signal.

"Uhh, you guys, I -No, Natsu and I, need to tell you something." Lucy told her friends. Some tilted their heads in confusion while some lifted an eyebrow up.

Lucy looked at Natsu who had his arms crossed over a chest while he was nodding his head up and down slowly.

"We…aren't dating. We never did," Lucy shrugged. Everyone synchronizing-ly blinked three times and just stared.

Finally, everyones' mouths dropped to the floor.

"….WHAT?"

"We never went out." Natsu shrugged.

"…WHY?"

"My dad wanted me to date someone, so I just had Natsu pretend to be my boyfriend. If I didn't, my dad would have arranged a fiancé for me, because he's that type of guy." Lucy said.

Levy groaned, banging her head on the table. "Are you serious? The whole time I thought that you guys were a couple! You guys even acted like it! How could I have not known…."

Lucy and Natsu sweat-dropped at the sight.

Erza stared at the two, somehow inspecting them. "I do not believe this…" She said with a straight face.

"Well, believe it because it's true." Lucy shrugged.

"It is not manly to lie…" Elfman said, shaking his head.

"That's why we decided to come clean!" Natsu slung his arm over Lucy's shoulders. "It was fun while it lasted though, neh Lucy?"

Lucy glared at Natsu before shrugging him off.

"…" Gray's eyebrows creased in displeasure.

_No…this can't be._ Juvia internally cried. She could not afford Lucy being single. Bad things would happen for her then.

_Gray-sama is mine._

* * *

><p>"Ahh! I feel free~!" Lucy grinned as she pulled her arms out, reaching the sky.<p>

It was afterschool and the two best friends were taking the long way home. Even though Natsu lived some distance from Lucy's place, he still wanted to walk her home.

Natsu smiled, walking alongside her with his hands in his pants pockets.

"What, was it that hard being my girlfriend?" Natsu gasped, putting his hand on his chest. "I am so offended right now."

"What, no! That's not what I meant, BA-KA. I just don't want to lie to them," Lucy shrugged.

"…." Natsu looked up to the sky. White cotton clouds covered the blue and bright sky.

"…Just a little longer," Lucy interrupted the comfortable silence. "Just a little longer, until I know for sure."

Natsu turned his head to Lucy with a questioning face.

"Until then, I'll wait patiently." Natsu grinned back, showing his signature goofy smile.

"Days?" Lucy asked, looking beyond to the sun, which glared brightly at her. She squinted a little, rays of light shining in her vision.

"Weeks."

"Months?"

"Years."

"Decades?"

"Centuries."

"…Centuries?"

"Forever."

Lucy turned his head to Natsu, seeing his smile still big and bright.

"..You're crazy." Now, for all of the times, she noticed that he was actually quite good-looking.

…_Wait, what?_

Lucy shook her head, the thought leaving her mind. She walked a little faster, making Natsu shout, "Hey! Why are you walking so fast?" and chase after her.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Lucy yelled loudly, her voice echoing through the living room. She held her cellular device in one hand, while the call was on speaker.<p>

"Oww," A voice said through the phone. "You don't have to yell," He said in an offended tone. "I'm not that old."

"So, you're saying that Erza and I have to start working, and earn 200,000J before the end of the month?"

"Yup," The voice confirmed. "If not, I'm going to take the condo away from you~! And you will be a homeless little girl! Ohohoho~~"

"…You're creepy. I think you need to go check your brain, Father." Lucy said in a monotone fashion.

Lucy's father gasped. "I am so hurt that my only child thinks of me as a crazy lunatic. But, you brought it down on yourself."

"Well, it's your fault for forcing me to be in relationships! Maybe I don't want to date, or get married, or whatever!"

"….Oh, the weather is so nice today, huh?" He whistled on the other line, quickly changing the subject.

"HEY! Don't try that on me!" Lucy pulled the phone closer to her mouth, making sure that it hurt his ears-BAD.

"Okay, okay…and I guess you just want to come back to America then?"

"No!"

"Hmphh…I guess you don't love me." He sniffled, pretending to cry. Lucy rolled her eyes. Her father could be so dramatic sometimes.

"Nope!"

"Fine then. But get that 200,000J in four weeks or you're coming back. No exceptions." His voice changed to a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy said, agitated. She ended the call and dropped her phone next to her. "Gaahh!" She yelled, pulling her hands in the air and whacking the back of the couch.

"How am I going to get that much money in a month?" Lucy yelled.

"What money?" Erza asked as she closed the front door and took off her shoes.

Lucy looked up at Erza with anime tears. "Erzaaa… Save meee…"

"What do you mean?" Erza tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Father is punishing me for lying about dating…he says that I need to pay him 200,000J before the end of the month or else we'll be kicked out onto the streets! Or even worse..we have to go back!"

Erza shrugged. "I don't know. It's your problem for lying. Good luck!" Erza gave Lucy a thumbs up and started for the bookshelf.

Lucy opened her mouth in shock at how helpful Erza was.

"Oh," Erza stopped and turned her head a little. "What about The Grind audition thing? You can sing. And you're good at writing lyrics. And they pay you about…25,000J each gig? You should do it," Erza agreed with herself before leaving the room.

Lucy stayed silent for a moment before she nodded to herself. "...That's actually a good idea!"

She got up and grabbed her phone before racing to her room with an idea in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, boring. I know. :( But, I didn't feel like writing anymore because I've only had 3 and a half hours of sleep in...24-28hrs? Becauuse I'm badd. ;) And I wanna hit the sack now. -.- I am literally falling off my chair writing thiss.<strong>

**I made Lucy's father into a funny overprotective daddy in this story. ^.^ Maybe he wants to be a good guy for once, neh?**

**_Random Fact That You Probably Wouldn't Care About: I was thinking about a lot of Random Facts to put on this chapter, or any...and I forgot them now. Oopsie. That's what you get for deprivation of sleep. It usually takes me 15 minutes a day, two weeks, to write a chapter... (while I procrastinate and multi-task, of course.) and 40-50 minutes to edit and write A/N's in the chapters! I have too much time on my hands... -_-(*cough* LOSER.) ...HEY!_**

**Gee, I ask too much of you guys... -_= I'm sooorrryyy!~ :/ But...check my profile for a poll again? The question this time is What do you think fit's Lucy's feelings/ Gray&Lucy's relationship? Pleeaasee poll it? (..I don't think that's a real phrase, but oh wells!) **

**REVIEW!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	14. AUTHOR's NOTE! REWRITE!

** Sadly, this is not an update... I'm extremely apologetic if I had gotten your hopes up, thinking that this was a new chapter _ (I've experienced this...) To tell you the truth, I have no excuse to say about not updating recently. I just haven't been in the mood, and somehow couldn't write. What has gotten to me is my lack of talent and precision, so please forgive me. After some thought, I've decided to rewrite the story Bittersweet. Please forgive me if this upsets you guys, but I find that it's better to try and try again than to keep going, not satisfied with the end product. Please forgive me for my extremely long break. I plan to make the rewrite more detailed than before. After all, a story can only be made after many trials and errors before something brilliant is made. ^_^ I hope you understand~ I've already started rewriting the first chapters, and a few scenes in the future have been drafted. It still might be a while until the first chapter is re-released, so please bear with me! I apologize for the inconvenience...**

**By the way, the main points of the story will stay the same (for the most part) but there may be some scenes taken out/put in ect. I hope that I can create a better story for you guys to read. :) **


End file.
